


破产总裁（4 Broke CEO$）

by FreezingCold



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 破产姐妹paro杨秀清：36岁，南京某在线企业教育前总裁，被另两个股东洪秀全和韦昌辉联手赶出公司石达开：28岁，成都某船运企业前总裁，因索马里海盗和沉船事故破产陈玉成：22岁，安庆某货运企业前总裁，资金链断裂后因苗沛霖诈骗破产李秀成：36岁，苏州某外贸企业前总裁，资金链断裂后因小舅子宋永棋与若干下属卷款潜逃破产
Relationships: 杨秀清&石达开, 陈玉成&李秀成
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一集 破产三缺一

“关于苏州商业银行股份有限公司申请执行苏州万忠外贸股份有限公司借款合同纠纷一案，本院已裁定拍卖、变卖被执行人暨借款人所有的证号为苏国用（XXXX）第XXXXX号土地使用权，以及借款连带保证人李秀成所有的产权证号为XXXXXX号房产。依照《最高人民法院关于人民法院网络司法拍卖若干问题的规定》第二条、第十六条的规定，现将有关事宜通知如下：……”  
李秀成平静地叠好《苏州市中级人民法院拍卖通知书》，塞回EMS快递信封。换做几个月前他会抑郁，但事到如今也该习惯了。  
“阿秀……”宋月娥担忧地看着他。她挎着个篮儿，正要出门买菜。  
“你不用担心我，早点回苏州去吧，”李秀成安抚道，“让蓉蓉和阿发住校我还是不放心。”  
“可是你……”  
“我处理一下这边的事，很快就去找你们。”  
宋月娥走后，李秀成决定下楼嗦个粉。  
还不到饭点，小店没几个人。李秀成要了一碗多加黄豆的粉，坐角落里慢慢吃着。如今他最不缺的就是时间了，他大可以边吃边想以后该怎么办。  
去漳州投李世贤？重操旧业给陆顺德打工？要么，去安庆找陈玉成借笔本金，以图东山再起？  
“老板，要二两锅烧粉！”  
这声音如此熟悉，以至于李秀成手中的筷子险些没拿住。艹他娘的，不会这么巧吧？  
可世上就有这么巧的事，本该在安庆的陈玉成竟出现在藤县这家不起眼的桂林米粉店里。  
“陈总，什么风把您吹回来了？是来谈生意吗？”  
李秀成连忙堆起笑脸，招呼对方。看来天不绝我，他想，今天就能借到本钱了。  
“啊，李总！好久不见！”陈玉成正舀了勺豆角往碗里放，但一个手抖，差点把勺子丢地上，“您怎么也回来了？打算开拓两广市场吗？”  
“早知道陈总衣锦还乡，我就去您家拜访了，月娥也想和桂娘讲讲体己话呢！”  
“哎呀真不巧，桂娘前天去衡阳了，”陈玉成端着粉碗坐到李秀成对面来，“怪我怪我，本该一回来就带她看月娥。”  
“桂娘去衡阳谈业务了呀。您有了贤内助后，生意可是越来越红火了！”  
“李总讲的哪里话，我就一点小本买卖，哪比得上李总您，江苏商界大红人啊，以后还不得指望您多多帮衬！”  
“咱哥俩今天可得好好叙个旧，喝它个一醉方休！”李秀成一边赔笑一边计算银行卡余额，“去市里撮一顿吧？我请客！”  
“都是兄弟您还跟我客气什么，当然是我请！”陈玉成豪爽地说。  
这时粉店的小电视传出甜甜的女音：  
“下面播放国内其他地区的新闻。合肥市公安局宣告破获苗沛霖犯罪团伙P2P诈骗案件，据悉涉案金额已破亿……”  
“苗沛霖？”李秀成讶异地问，“他不是您的合作伙伴吗？”  
“呃，曾经是……”陈玉成忽然支支吾吾。  
李秀成顿时明白了什么。  
“你已经被他骗破产了？”  
陈玉成深吸一口气。  
“我资金链紧张，苗沛霖讲他能给我融笔大的，但要先交启动资金，我信了。”  
“一听就是画饼啊，这你也信？”  
“我这不是没办法嘛！我当时急需钱，”陈玉成握着筷子，用力搅着碗里的粉，似在泄愤，“以文哥，看在老乡一场份上，你能不能借我钱，等我东山再起，一定加倍还你。”  
“我……”  
不等李秀成找借口推脱，小电视的女音便又开始播报：“曾备受期待的苏州拙政帝景楼盘或成烂尾工程，据悉投资者已破产。”  
“拙政帝景？那不是你的楼盘吗？”陈玉成惊讶地问。  
“呃，曾经是……”  
“妈的，搞半天你不也破产了！”陈玉成的右手手背青筋暴起。  
他们不再多谈，双双埋头嗦粉。  
总算粉碗见底，两人抬头对视。  
“李以文你打算怎么办？”  
“我想把家里事安顿下，再北上看看机会。”  
“我也有此意。”  
那台小电视继续播报：“下面给您带来国际新闻。近日索马里海域海盗猖獗，有关部门提醒广大同胞注意安全。”

“差不多行了啊老杨，别喝了。”  
石达开眼见二锅头快见底了，连忙从杨秀清手里抢下酒瓶——千万不能让他开第二瓶，这店酒水可不便宜呢。  
“你能想象吗阿达？韦正半夜把我从床上揪起来，逼我签收董事会决议！”  
杨秀清的脸涨得通红。  
“他怎么进得去你家门？”  
“叼老纳！九妹给他密码！”  
“九妹？”石达开在脑海里迅速过了一遍他记忆中杨秀清的情人名单，“哦我想起来了，你前阵子看上的那个名媛朱慧仙？”  
“恩将仇报的骚狐狸！本来秦日纲和韦正只能串通陈承瑢偷公章，那样的话，他们充其量也只是罢免我的董事职务，还动不了我的股权。”  
“所以你的股份怎么没的？”  
“叼他老姆，谁能想到九妹那小蹄子，枉我平日待她不薄，她竟偷了我的签名章，”杨秀清咬牙切齿地说，“我就这么稀里糊涂地被签了自愿辞职信和股权转让协议，你知道协议上写着转让价款多少钱，多少钱吗？”  
“呃，十万？”  
石达开犹豫片刻，猜了个很保守的价格。  
“一元，人民币一元！”杨秀清一拍桌子，“洪秀全从口袋里摸出一个硬币给我，韦正那小人打开钱包塞我一张票子，还讲什么‘这是十倍价款，不用找了’，欺人太甚！”  
“我对杨总的遭遇深表同情，那么请问你现在作何打算？”  
“当然不能就这么算了！他们这是明抢我的股份，我要打官司！”杨秀清紧握拳头，“但我现在手头有点紧，恐怕请不起靠谱的律师，阿达你看你这边……”  
“我也没钱啊杨总，”石达开苦笑道，“我那点家当早在强渡索马里时全军覆没了。”  
“艹！合着你来南京不是来收账的？”杨秀清瞪大了血红的醉眼。  
“我这不是破产了另谋出路嘛，我想南京机会总多一点……”  
“南京没有机会！只有骚狐狸和王八蛋！”杨秀清破口大骂，“平日里装得对老子毕恭毕敬，到头来直接给老子心口一，一……呕……”  
杨秀清到底没憋住，哇地一声吐了一地固液混合物。  
“对不起对不起！”石达开连忙扶住杨秀清，并对赶来收拾的服务生赔不是，“我们这就走！”  
“这位先生的车停在后门，”服务生指指杨秀清，“麻烦您给开走吧？”  
“你他妈还有车？”石达开瞪了靠他身上的杨秀清一眼，“那凭什么我请客！”  
“南京正在创建全国文明城市，超时停车会收到高额罚单，”服务生补充说，“先生您还是替您的朋友开走吧？”  
“行吧，我也喝了酒，我叫个代驾吧。”  
石达开无奈地说。

人行道上法国梧桐成荫，吹过几阵城市特有的热风。杨秀清歪躺在副驾驶座上，仍在咕咕哝哝：“南京没有机会……狼心狗肺的小人……”  
“你当初要是收敛点，别那么飞扬跋扈，也不至于到今天这步！”石达开看着杨秀清的本田，心里更加火大，“可以了你，至少还有车开！”  
“您好，请问是您叫的代驾吗？”  
一个略有熟悉感的声音从后面传来，石达开也没多想，便回头应答：“是的，麻烦您……”  
石达开说不好那一刻的气氛是尴尬还是惊讶，还是说兼而有之。  
“哟李总，”他只好礼貌地试探，“您这是开发了代驾副业？”  
“呃，是，是呀，”李秀成笑得很不自然，“我现在住南京，就顺便跑跑代驾。”  
“麻烦李总送杨总回去吧，我打车就好。”  
“我正好没事，就顺道也送送石总呗！”  
“那就多谢李总了。”石达开也不推辞，毕竟打车钱能省下来也是好的。  
他坐进车后座，翘起二郎腿。  
“杨总怎么醉成这样？”李秀成打着方向盘，“他明明酒量不差啊。”  
“他今天心情不好。”  
“杨总是遇上什么烦心事了吗？如果有需要我帮忙的地方石总您尽管讲，我一定鼎力相助。”  
“李总真仗义，那请问您有什么合适的律师推荐吗？杨总他的股权……”  
李秀成搁在支架上的手机不合时宜地响了，他按下免提键。  
“李以文你把电卡放哪去了？”车里响起陈玉成的声音，“我还要烧水煮泡面啊！”  
“电卡不就在冰箱上吗？”李秀成皱眉，“怎么了，电费用光了？”  
“我就跟你讲应该充100，你非讲50块够了。”  
“你整夜开空调那当然不够啊！”  
“天这么热，不开空调怎么过啊？”  
“阿丕你到底是不是广西人，这点热都受不了。”  
“老子热中暑了你出医药费吗？”  
“那个……”石达开只觉心头疑问越来越多，遂加入对话，“敢问陈总李总现在是住一块吗？”  
“唉，石总？”从声音听来陈玉成吃了一惊，“不是，李秀成怎么跟您在一起……”  
“呼……”  
杨秀清打了个长长的哈欠，猛然睁开眼睛，脸上红色也褪去不少：“我这是在哪？”  
“杨总您醒啦，”李秀成不理会电话那头的陈玉成，忙招呼杨秀清，“您喝醉了，我和石总正要送您回家……”  
“嗐，李总！”杨秀清伸手拍拍李秀成的肩膀，“咱俩现在可同是天涯沦落人啊！”  
“老杨你这话什么意思？”  
石达开假意问道，其实他心里已有答案。  
“李总啊， 你的事我听讲了，我是惨遭情人背叛，你是小舅子和手下人卷款跑路，”杨秀清仰天长叹，“这世道，他妈人心隔肚皮啊！”

最终杨秀清的车停在了路边一处烧烤摊。在石达开坚决反对下，杨秀清只好放弃二锅头，改叫啤酒。  
“我要是跟老板讲，坐这桌的是四个总裁，”石达开自嘲道，“他肯定不信。”  
“看成败，人生豪迈，”陈玉成拿着喝干的酒瓶当麦克风，“只不过是从头再来！”  
“那帮小人得意不了多久，”杨秀清嘴里嚼着面筋，“等我东山再起之日，就是他们的死期！”  
“你倒是得想个法子东山再起啊……”石达开扶额。  
“你们要的炒螺蛳。”一个漂亮的小姑娘笑容可掬地上菜，杨秀清和陈玉成不由盯着她多看了两眼。  
“北方人炒菜居然都不放酸笋。”李秀成取了一只螺蛳。  
“很正常，北方的螺蛳粉也不加酸笋，”陈玉成耸耸肩，“这帮捞仔靠不住。”  
“你们是不知道，南京还有店卖老友螺蛳粉呢，”杨秀清鄙夷地说，“我看这店迟早被南宁人和柳州人联手砸了。”  
众人大笑，悲伤的气氛也缓和了些许。  
“先别笑了！”  
石达开忽然正襟危坐，严肃陈词。其余三人吓了一跳，愣愣地看着他。  
“我有一言，请诸位静听。”


	2. 第二集 人在屋檐下

三天后，南京某小区合租房内，四位前总裁围在一张桌边，桌上摊着一堆涂涂写写的纸张和揉皱了的纸团。  
“很好，在我的英明领导下，我们总算在店铺选址与出资比例上达成共识，”杨秀清满意地拿起保温杯喝罗汉果茶，“阿达你可要记清楚啊。”  
“我记着呢，”石达开噼里啪啦地敲笔记本键盘，“老杨出40%，我们仨各出20%……”  
“那么下一项议题，菜单！”杨秀清转着手中的钢笔，“想想除了螺蛳粉和老友粉，咱还可以卖什么。”  
“光嗦粉太热了，顾客肯定想喝饮料，”李秀成提议，“可以考虑加入凉茶。”  
“准了，阿达记下来。”杨秀清点头。  
“凉茶太苦，北方人未必都喜欢，”石达开补充道，“不如再加入豆奶。”  
“石总想得周到，”李秀成微笑着附和，“江浙人好甜口，豆奶更适合。”  
“既然想要甜口，干脆把豆奶换成奶茶，”陈玉成提议，“不是有个连锁叫奶茶爱上粉吗，咱们也可以搞奶茶爱上螺蛳粉啊！”  
“败坏广西形象，都讲了我们的卖点是正宗广西小吃。”杨秀清一口否决。  
“还能再加些小点心，”石达开又说下去，“比如红薯糖水和玉米糖水。”  
“那豆花也可以！”陈玉成忙道。  
“都准了，阿达记下来。”  
“好的，点心菜单：糖水、豆花……”  
石达开的手指停止了动作。  
“怎么了？”杨秀清疑惑地问。  
“这个嘛……”  
石达开犹豫了一阵，终于开口：“豆花能做成咸的吗？”  
“广西败类！”  
另外三人愤怒地瞪着他。

“阿达，你最近还好吗？”黄蕙卿的俏丽脸庞与关切神情浮现在石达开的手机屏幕上，“和老杨他们合租还习惯吗？”  
“小蕙你忘了吗，我当年也是从合租屋打拼出来的，又怎会不习惯呢？”石达开揶揄道，“不过是重新开始呗！”  
“要么我搬过去照顾你吧，孩子先给阿爸带……”  
“别为我担心，你就在家好好休养，多陪陪咱爸，瞧你都瘦成什么样了。”石达开温柔地说。  
“可我在家也没事做啊。”  
“小蕙，听话，我们四个讲好了，都不带家属。”  
“为什么？”黄蕙卿好奇地问。  
“因为，因为我们不想你们跟来吃苦，想等生意有了起色再和你们团圆。”  
石达开一边找借口搪塞，一边回想一周前烧烤摊的一幕……  
“合租的话应该允许带家属吧？”杨秀清打了个饱满响亮的酒嗝，“你们不介意我多带几个吧？”  
“你是指你的甲乙丙们？”石达开问。  
“孩子在云娇那呢，”杨秀清又哈出一口翻江倒海的酒气，“我是讲我想带不同的妹……”  
“我提议，”石达开微笑道，“在东山再起之前，我们把重心全部放在事业上，谁都不要带家属。”  
“这不成，我不同意！”杨秀清大声说，“陈总李总你们也不同意，对吧？”  
“我倒是没意见，”李秀成想了想，“月娥在苏州陪孩子，也不方便来南京。”  
“我也没意见，桂娘她……”  
“陈玉成你不想带妹回来吗？”杨秀清急了，“刚才那漂亮小妹你也多看了两眼！”  
“我……”  
“他哪敢啊，”石达开意味深长地看向陈玉成，“小妹固然漂亮，可他家里还有个彪悍姐姐啊！”  
“不过阿达，你到底做的什么生意啊？”黄蕙卿的抱怨声把石达开拉回现实，“搞这么神神秘秘，连我也瞒着。”  
“我想给你个惊喜。小蕙你就瞧好喽，到时你一定会大吃一惊！”  
和妻子聊完后，石达开来到浴室并打开洗衣机盖。  
他取出一件白里透红的衬衫，原本白净的脸立刻气得比衬衫还红。  
石达开强压心头怒火，仔细看了一遍洗衣机内部，果然在角落里发现一只落单的红色袜子。  
“杨嗣龙！你给老子滚出来！”  
“干什么啊，大晚上咋咋呼呼的。”穿着睡衣的杨秀清打开房门，懒洋洋地靠着门框。  
“你毁了我的白衬衫！”石达开恨不得把衣服直接拍在对方脸上。  
“关我屁事，我又没对它做什么。”  
“你把你的本命年袜子落洗衣机里了！”  
“李秀成不也本命年吗，你不怀疑他？”  
“第一，人家讨彩头的是红领带，目前为止我只见过你穿红袜子，第二，我们中最缺生活常识的人就是你了，你怕是很久没有亲自用过洗衣机了吧？”  
“那当然，有阿姨伺候，这种小事何须我亲自动手？”杨秀清满不在乎地说，“阿达你太不小心了，你洗之前应该先检查下。”  
“你为什么不检查？那是你的袜子！”  
“我一样的袜子都买一打，谁在乎洗衣机里还剩多少！”  
“你不在乎就算了，但你应该考虑下室友和再创业伙伴们！”  
“只是染红了，又没洗坏，”杨秀清耸耸肩，“你就留着呗，等本命年再穿。”  
“你不是本命年吗，那我送你穿！”

石达开最终放弃向杨秀清索赔。为一件衬衫斤斤计较未免显得自己气量太小，再说他也不是没有别的衬衫。  
他检查了一遍要交给市监局的公司章程，关上电脑，悠闲地踱向小阳台。  
打开阳台灯的那一刻，他心底顿时升起一股不好的预感——晾衣架上挂着一排衣服，而一件还在滴水的蓝色卫衣正紧紧贴着他的白衬衫。  
石达开一脸惨白，赶忙取下衬衫查看。他倒吸一口凉气，拎着衣服直奔陈玉成的卧室门口，用力拍门。  
无人应答，只能听到键鼠操作的动静。  
“陈玉成！你别躲里面不吭声，我知道你在家！”  
屋里传出一阵椅子拖拉的响动，然后陈玉成总算开门了，他一脸不耐烦，脖子上挂着一副耳机。  
“干什么啊？我龙都被抢了！”  
“阳台那件蓝卫衣是不是你的？”  
“是啊，怎么了。”  
“你晾衣服时不能注意下吗！”石达开举起白衬衫，给对方看那一大块蓝色印迹。  
“哦，我当什么事呢，那我给你重洗呗。”  
“不需要，我只是提醒你以后晾衣服注意点！白衣服容易染色你又不是不懂！”  
“丢，你看你，为咩那么喜欢白的，又不耐脏，”陈玉成抱着双臂，斜眼打量石达开，“衬衫就算了，卫衣、T恤、帽子、球鞋什么的你都买白的，连西装你都有一套白的，你这不是自己给自己添堵吗。”  
“我的爱好犯得着你管？”  
“我是不想管啊，只是我有时会想，”陈玉成嗤笑道，“你每次打开衣柜，不会觉得这是白事现场吗？”  
返回自己的房间后，石达开把手机屏保换成三个简洁有力的大字：莫生气。  
然后他打开淘宝，下单了一个独立小晾衣架。

“阿秀，你怎么又抽烟了？”屏幕里的宋月娥责备道，“不是早就戒了吗？”  
“就几口，不妨事，”李秀成靠着阳台一角的小五斗橱，往身旁的烟灰缸里弹灰。  
“瞧你眉头紧锁的，是不是不太顺利……”  
“你放心，生意上的事我自有分寸，”宋月娥虽未明言，但李秀成明白她的意思，“我不是信不过他们，只是谨慎点总没坏处。”  
“万一杨秀清靠不住，你就赶紧抽身，去福建找阿贤。”  
“新家住得还习惯吗？”李秀成决定转移话题。  
“房东不太讲理，说什么现在房源紧张，他这房位置好抢手极了，想逼我们加房租。”  
“有合同在，他再怎么暗示明示，你就当没听见，”李秀成叮嘱道，“不过你要当心他换锁。阿光还在苏州吧？有紧急情况可以找他。”  
“嗯，他前天还来吃了饭。”  
“蓉蓉二模分出了吗？考得怎样？”  
“唉她成绩又不稳定了，又掉了三十多名。”  
“怎么回事？”李秀成只觉心里咯噔一下，“马上就中考了她给我整这出！”  
“家里这么多变故，孩子她心里也乱啊……”宋月娥叹气。  
李秀成沉默地抽烟。自从他陷入财务危机后，女儿的成绩便开始跳水，一模分只是刚过往年统招线，再下滑可就不妙了。  
苏州的教育资源竞争十分激烈，这些年的中考升学率只有50%左右。万一女儿真考不上，就只能交笔借读费把她塞进普高，但求人办事，自然少不得礼尚往来，这花的都是货真价实的钱……  
直到他的真龙烟盒空了一半，李秀成才想起来应该打开阳台窗户通风。  
当石达开从小晾衣架上取下白衬衫时，他发现衣服上沾着一股烟味。

当晚，石达开拨通房东的电话。  
“您好，我想退租……”  
“你哪个（guo）啊？”  
手机那头是哗啦啦的麻将搓洗声，还夹杂着几声“血战到天亮”“老子这盘一定胡把大的”。  
“我是上个月入住的新房客石……”  
“哎哎，回头再说啊！我这有急事呢！”  
石达开只听到一声“发财！”，电话就被挂断了。


	3. 第三集 万事开头难

“今天把大家召集来呢，是要讨论上次会议尚未解决的几个关键问题，”杨秀清环视另外三人，慢条斯理地说，“这第一个呢，就是店名。”  
“要么每人想一个，然后投票表决？”陈玉成提议。  
“不用了，我已经想好了，”杨秀清摆摆手，“就叫东旺杨哥螺蛳粉吧。”  
“凭什么只挂你一个人的名字？”陈玉成恼火地问。  
“我是大股东啊，你们这些20%。”杨秀清傲慢地说。  
“我不同意！”  
“我也不同意，”李秀成亦出言反对，“老杨你这店名太像广西街边摊了。”  
“像就对了！我们不就是卖正宗广西小吃吗，你看这店名多广西！”  
“可我们不是希望以后能做成连锁吗？”李秀成反驳，“那应该像伏牛堂湖南米粉一样，起个好听又容易记的品牌名。”  
“对，要么起个品牌名，要么大家都挂名！”陈玉成高声说。  
“阿达你的意见呢？”杨秀清看向石达开。  
“我觉得店名不重要，兰州拉面沙县小吃黄焖鸡米饭也是既土又毫无记忆点的名字，但人家照样开成全国连锁，”石达开微笑着点头，“老杨起的名字虽然土，但很有广西特色，我支持老杨。”  
“60%比40%，通过。”杨秀清打了个响指。  
陈玉成冲石达开翻了个白眼。  
“那么下一项，关于店内分工，”杨秀清刷啦啦翻着黑皮笔记本，“为了节省人力成本，以及增加餐饮业经验，这第一家店我们自己上，暂时不雇人。”  
“你想如何分工？”石达开问。  
“阿达老李负责煮粉煮汤煮凉茶，小陈负责端碗洗碗擦桌子。”  
“那请问你还能做咩？”陈玉成挑挑眉毛。  
“我负责给顾客点单收账，”杨秀清振振有词，“这么重要的工作当然得我亲力亲为，你们有意见吗？”  
“我们有也不作数啊，”陈玉成和李秀成对视一眼，“还不得取决于剩下的20%。”  
石达开咳了两声。  
“我觉得人力成本这个东西该花还是要花，一味省成本反而会降低效率。不过大家都是摸着石头过河，搞不清状况，我建议先照老杨的来。要是事实证明不可行，我们再调整分工，或者雇点人手帮忙。”  
“行吧，我和以文就先听你们的。”  
“既然大家达成了一致，那就继续，”杨秀清的手指敲着桌子，“关于店面的装修风格……”  
“等等老杨！既然都讲到让我和老李煮汤底了，不如先把最重要的事讨论了。”石达开忙道。  
“什么事？”  
“配方啊，我们没有汤底配方！”  
“我们没有吗？”杨秀清十分困惑，“网上随便一搜不都是配方和教程！”  
“那些都不正宗！”石达开解释道，“我随手点开一个老友粉视频教程，那up主竟然用番茄当汤底！”  
“这不成，会被南宁人谋杀的。”杨秀清也意识到了事态严重性。  
“不如这样，反正我也要回广西谈原料进货的事，可以顺道找人买配方。”石达开提议。  
“买配方？那不是又要花钱吗？”杨秀清警觉地问，“大概多少？”  
“我初步谈了一家螺蛳粉店，对方开价五万，但我可以再谈……”  
“不成！人家知道我们需要配方肯定坐地起价，再讲你怎么保证他卖给你的就是真货？”  
“那你的意思是？”  
“党和国家都讲了，自主创新能力是一个企业的灵魂，”杨秀清清清嗓子，换上了往日在公司训话的派头，“没有研发能力的企业是没有未来的！我们不要老想着依赖人家，要开发自己的核心技术！”  
“可我们中谁也没有餐饮业经验啊，”李秀成并不买账，“能怎么开发？”  
“没吃过猪肉，那总见过猪跑吧！”  
“可是……”  
“网上那么多配方里肯定有对的，或者综合一下，再改改就对了，”杨秀清坚持道，“你们三个，把能找到的配方都试一遍，开动创新思维，研发最正宗的配方。”  
“那敢问这次你又负责做什么？”陈玉成又挑挑眉毛。  
“我负责检验你们的试验成果是否正宗。”  
“你他妈不就只负责吃吗！”

“自己搞配方根本就不现实，我们没经验啊！”陈玉成窝火地刷着手机，搜索汤底配方。  
“老友粉倒是能自做，螺蛳粉未免太难为人了。”李秀成叹气。  
“是的，咱们还是应该买配方。”石达开平静地回答。  
“那你刚才为什么不反对？”陈玉成更来气了，“我们仨加起来就过50%了啊！”  
“老杨的脾气我懂，刚才要是顶他，他会觉得是我们敷衍他，以后少不得拿这笔钱逼逼，干涉其他用款。”  
“你是想曲线救国？”李秀成若有所思地看向石达开。  
“正是。与其留个不定时炸弹干扰日后营业，不如一劳永逸，让老杨认错自罚三杯。”  
“他会认错吗？”  
“听我的，我们只需如此如此……”

三天后。  
“没想到你们的效率如此之高，今天就急着向我展示研发成果了，”杨秀清满意地看着桌上几碗汤底，“不错不错，诸君都是积极勤勉、团结进取的商界精英，只要我等齐心协力，何愁不能东山再起！”  
“火车跑得快，全凭车头带。我们之所以能取得微小的进步，那都要感谢杨总教导有方，”李秀成热情地回答，“要不是杨总谆谆教诲，我们恐怕还在依赖速泡螺蛳粉料包呢！”  
“就是，多亏杨总一番提点，我们才意识到自主创新能力的重要性，”陈玉成笑得人畜无害，“经过学习研究和头脑风暴后，我们终于走上了创新道路！”  
“你们能领悟我的良苦用心，我十分欣慰，”杨秀清点点头，但仍显疑惑，“怎么还不见阿达？”  
“达哥还需要点时间最后打磨一下，”陈玉成俏皮地眨眼睛，“他结合各家所长，开发了一道集大成者的完美配方。现在他还差一点小小的完善工作，所以让我俩先来展示了。”  
“不愧是阿达，事情交给他总能令我满意！”  
“那么就请杨总先检验我俩的？”李秀成做了个请的手势。  
“老李啊，小陈啊，我相信你们的能力，只要肯上心，定是能做出来的，”杨秀清也不推辞，当即捞了一勺汤，往嘴里送，“我就给点我个人意见……嗯，这个……”  
杨秀清嘴里含汤，眉头紧锁，似乎吐也不是，吞也不是。  
“杨总您觉得如何？”陈玉成期待地问。  
杨秀清总算咽下了汤：“这汤底咋这么酸？”  
“这是我研发的加酸款。做法是拾一把酸菜、拾一捆酸笋、拾一捧酸豆角，捡一点石螺，回锅里炝一炝，”陈玉成一本正经地说，“简称三拾捡点回锅炝。”  
“你这配料不正宗吧？”杨秀清皱眉，“螺蛳粉有那么酸吗？”  
“杨总您何必拘泥于正宗不正宗呢？”陈玉成笑道，“自主创新才是企业的灵魂啊，这可是您讲的！”  
“你这把口味都创没了啊！”  
“螺蛳粉的配方和口味原本就是不断改良的，”李秀成在一边帮腔，“没准就有喜欢吃醋的人爱好阿丕开发的口味呢。”  
“行吧，你们还有别的配方吗？”  
“杨总请试我的。”李秀成指向一碗颜色清淡些的汤。  
杨秀清谨慎地只捞半勺，闭目品尝。  
接着他差点掀翻桌子。  
“李秀成你这汤是甜的！”  
“这是我专门针对江浙人口味研发的苏式螺蛳粉，”李秀成镇静地回答，“咱们毕竟是在南京开店，总得照顾本地人口味，入乡随俗吧？”  
“你小心祖宗半夜敲门！”  
“杨总，肯德基进入中国市场后都卖油条的，也没见美国人担心祖宗半夜敲门啊，”陈玉成朗声道，“咱的战略眼光不能输给洋人！”  
“但你们这还是螺蛳粉吗？”杨秀清大怒，“这和我认知里的粉完全是两个东西！”  
“螺蛳粉讲白了也就是个名字，只要用了石螺当汤底，都可以叫螺蛳粉，”李秀成耸耸肩，“请问哪条法律规定了螺蛳粉必须是咸口？”  
“再讲了，杨总您不是要我们创新吗？那我们总该拿出点新奇点子，跳出前人桎梏，方能不负期待，您讲是不是？”  
“你们是存心气死我不成！听着，创新不是另起炉灶瞎搞一气，是在前人已有的优秀成果上突破，”杨秀清高声斥责二人，“打个比方，创新是改良已有的铁道路线，你们这是直接开脱轨！”  
“哎呀，杨总您倒是早讲呀，”陈玉成摆出恍然大悟的样子，“早知道您要的是这个创新，我们就去螺蛳粉店取经了。”  
“对呀，我还以为杨总是看不起螺蛳粉店已有的配方，才让我们自主创新呢，”李秀成与陈玉成一唱一和，“您早讲，我们也就不会放着已有成果不用，非要在这瞎忙一气了。”  
杨秀清一时词穷，片刻后脸色涨红。  
“我明白了，你们是拐着弯骂我的决策不讲理！”  
“我们哪敢啊。杨总您先消消火，这还有些别的试验品，您尝尝，没准有您喜欢的呢。您看这个，是小龙虾做底的！”  
“这个是叉烧打底。”  
“这个掺了鸡汁。”  
“这个加了鱼汤。”  
“还请您检验我们的成果。”陈玉成鞠了一躬。  
“我们衷心期待您的意见与批评。”李秀成诚恳地说。  
“你， 你们……”  
“老杨，快看我发明的完美配方！”  
石达开端着碗，兴致勃勃地冲出厨房。  
杨秀清舒了一口气：“我都气糊涂了，忘了阿达那里还有个大招。”  
“他俩的你等会再试也不迟，”石达开兴奋地说，“先尝尝我的豆花螺蛳粉，口感润滑咸香，妙不可言！”  
“……”  
杨秀清看着酱色浓汤里浮着的那块雪白豆花，两眼一黑，什么也不知道了。

“你可以啊石达开，直接把人气进120，”杨云娇削着苹果，气不打一处来，“得亏秀清哥当你是哥们！”  
石达开站在病床边，沉默地看着一脸苍白的杨秀清。  
“你要是不服秀清哥就退股滚蛋呗，他又不是缺人合作。”杨云娇忿忿地说。  
“要吵出去吵，”护士给杨秀清换了一瓶葡萄糖，“别打扰其他病人休息。”  
“大夫，他这严重吗？”杨云娇问。  
“不妨事，歇两天就好，但你们可别再刺激他了。”  
“我去打个热水。”  
石达开拎起塑料水瓶，低头离去。  
杨云娇把削好的苹果放在床头柜上。  
“秀清哥，我得回去照顾孩子了，”她关切地说，“晚上我给你带炖汤补补。”  
杨秀清不置可否地看向天花板。  
石达开返回病房时，杨秀清的视线仍落在天花板上，似乎都没发现他回来了。他用刚打的热水冲了杯罗汉果茶，放在床头柜上。  
“总之，你好好休息，”石达开歉疚地说，“开店的事我会安排，你就暂时别操心了。”  
杨秀清忽然看向他，像是才回过神来。  
“阿达，那个配方……”  
“配方的事我和老李阿玉再想办法，你放心，我们不会胡来了……”  
“我觉得你们的提案有道理，”杨秀清打断了他，“大夫不是建议我好好休养吗？我就暂时不管这事了，你们达成一致就行了。”  
“我和那个店又砍了价，”石达开悄声说，“老板讲，看在老乡份上，给两万五，他就出手。”  
“准了。”


	4. 第四集 婚姻即为笼

杨秀清愉悦地扫视即将完成装修的店面，想象食客满座的生意兴隆场景。  
“我看差不多了，下周开张吧。”  
“没问题，下周准能营业，”李秀成也颇为自得，“如今万事俱备，只欠一张执照。”  
杨秀清摸着新购的光滑木桌，心情十分舒畅。  
“对了，怎么没见小陈，”他随口一问，“他人呢？”  
“他一大早就去领结婚证了。”  
杨秀清愣了两秒。  
“他，他什么时候离的婚？”  
“瞎讲什么，他和桂娘好好的。”李秀成狐疑地看着杨秀清，脸上写满你真是莫名其妙几个字。  
“哦……”杨秀清知趣地不再多问，又把话题拉回店面上，“我很期待下周的试营业！凭咱们的水准，一定马到成功旗开得胜。”  
“讲到这个，我和阿丕都觉得还是再招个服务生吧，”李秀成顺势提议，“现在就他一个端碗洗碗，万一饭点时人多……”  
一辆快递车停在店铺门口，快递员大声嚷嚷：“你们的包裹！”  
李秀成只得上前开门，然后抱着一个大纸盒去了后厨。  
“老杨，我拿到营业执照了！”李秀成前脚刚走，石达开后脚就迈进店门，他的手里还举着一只文件袋，“你看挂哪里比较好？”  
“就挂这里吧。”杨秀清随手指了一块地儿。  
“你怎么了？”石达开立刻察觉到异样，“为什么一脸菜色？”  
“我刚听了个大新闻，”杨秀清压低声音，“陈玉成干坏事了！”  
“啊他做咩了？”  
“他瞒着蒋桂娘在南京娶了个小的，今天就领证！”  
“不可能！”石达开吓了一跳，“你别瞎讲。”  
“谁瞎讲了！是他自己喜新厌旧，跟新欢逍遥去了。”  
“可他和桂娘结婚才两年啊，就算喜新厌旧，这也太快了吧？”  
“两年很久了！这时间都够洪秀全跟赖莲英离婚复婚三百次了！”  
“阿玉是有点花花肠子，但他有贼心冇贼胆啊。”石达开仍然将信将疑。  
“李秀成亲口承认他今天领证，还能有假？”杨秀清振振有词，“不信你自己问！”  
“阿达回来了呀，”杨秀清话音刚落，李秀成的脑袋便从后厨门内冒出来，“是执照下来了？”  
“嗯，下来了。哦老李，问你个事啊，”石达开尽量装得漫不经心，“阿玉他今天，呃，是要结婚吗？”  
“对啊。”

南京某地婚姻登记处照相室门口，几对新婚夫妻坐在长椅上闲聊。  
“今天结婚的也太多了，”蒋桂娘不耐烦地看手机，“我还急着回湖北。”  
“你跟衡阳那老板讲讲，多请一天假呗，”陈玉成趁机劝道，“明天再回吧，下午咱俩可以去玄武湖……”  
“那不成，我得回麻城看天宝，”蒋桂娘断然回绝，“就我妈一人带他，我不放心。”  
“你对我就放心吗？”陈玉成嬉皮笑脸。  
“油嘴滑舌！”蒋桂娘假意嗔怪道。  
一对被叫到的新人进了照相室，两人便也跟着往前挪了挪。  
“等看了天宝，我还要回趟藤县，把你的手办都清理了，”蒋桂娘打开手机的镜子功能，整理头发，“我知道你舍不得，但是家里这情况你也懂。”  
“卖了卖了都卖了，没什么好留恋的。”陈玉成爽快地大声说。  
然后他小声问：“能不能给我留着初音的景品？”  
“怎么，她是你二次元老婆吗？”蒋桂娘眯起眼睛。  
“不是！”陈玉成慌忙否认，“我是讲景品便宜，卖不了几个钱……””  
“蚊子再小也是肉，卖了，回血。”  
“好吧……”  
“下一组，”一位工作人员从门内探出半个身子，“陈先生，蒋女士。”  
陈玉成整整领带，和蒋桂娘步入照相室。  
“二位请坐。”摄影师指指红色背景墙前的两个凳子。  
两人坐定，面朝镜头微笑。摄影师站到三角架前，摆弄了一会儿相机，摇摇头。  
“什么意思啊？”陈玉成恼火地问，“我们等好久了，你要拍赶紧拍！”  
摄影师没有回答，而是招呼另一名工作人员：  
“给陈先生拿个高点的凳子！我快拍不到他了。”  
蒋桂娘噗嗤一声笑了，比她矮五公分的陈玉成阴着脸。

粉馆大堂内，石达开和杨秀清面面相觑。  
“阿玉堕落了！”石达开叹气，“我原以为他只是爱看靓女，谁料他真的找小三了！”  
“年轻人耐不住寂寞很正常，我理解，”杨秀清恨铁不成钢地直摇头，“但是公然娶小三的行为太出格了，传出去也会败坏我们公司的形象！”  
石达开揉揉头发，似在捋清思路。  
“我还是觉得难以置信，之前根本没有他找新欢的迹象啊。”  
“你忘了螺蛳小妹吗？我赌五毛新欢就是她，陈玉成看她时眼睛都直了！”  
“可咱也没见过他后来去找那妹啊……”  
“你傻啊，他找小三还会告诉你？”杨秀清的表情似乎在说这么简单的道理你怎么就是不明白，“他这可是重婚，被发现了要坐牢的！”  
“坐牢？”  
“你不知道吗？重婚的要判二年以下有期徒刑！”  
“那被桂娘发现可不得了啊！”  
“所以啊，这事不能就这么算了，得趁陈玉成铸成大错前管住他，”杨秀清严肃地说，“老李喜欢当和事佬，看样子他也不想管，那我们来管！”  
“能管吗？”石达开显得犹豫，“这毕竟是人家家事……”  
“怎么管不得？传出去会败坏公司形象，这不单单是家事！”杨秀清理直气壮地说，“洪秀全两口子闹脾气时，我都在群里公开批评他们！”  
“你真是好管人家闲事。”石达开哭笑不得。  
“咱们插手，于公是避免公司形象日后受损，于私也可以帮陈玉成一把，让他悬崖勒马，免受牢狱之灾，”杨秀清劝道，“蕙卿和桂娘不是处挺好吗？就算看在你老婆的面子上，你也该管管陈玉成啊。”  
“行吧，我跟小蕙讲一声，叫她提醒桂娘。”  
石达开最终缴械，打开微信。  
“这就对了，要好好讲清楚……”  
“老杨你有空吗？”李秀成突然凑了过来，“服务生的事我想和你再商量下。”  
“有空有空。”  
杨秀清冲石达开丢了个眼色，便拉着李秀成去了另一边。

“唉，阿达现在找我？”  
桂平市某小区单元房内，黄蕙卿一边敷面膜一边看手机。  
  
  


“本次列车即将发车，送亲友的旅客请尽快下车……”  
“真的不能多留一天吗？”  
陈玉成踮起脚，把蒋桂娘的箱子放到行李架上。  
“我过阵子再来看你，”蒋桂娘飞快地抱了他一下，“要开车了，你快回去吧。”

“石达开你别跟我解释了！我不想听你那些拙劣的谎话！”  
黄蕙卿恼火地挂断石达开的电话，呆呆地坐在沙发上，越想越委屈。  
  


蒋桂娘看着“兰风蕙露”发来的消息，只觉心乱如麻。  
她十分清楚陈玉成的德行。虽然这两年他还算守规矩，但食色性也，他始终不改喜欢美女的爱好，而他那张脸也确实很能骗小姑娘……  
“螺蛳小妹？我去衡阳才几天，他就在南京搭上田螺姑娘了？莫非是之前在安庆认识的？”  
蒋桂娘的大脑高速运转，拼命在回忆里搜寻蛛丝马迹，这时她的微信也收到了新消息。  


陈玉成刚回完蒋桂娘的消息，李秀成就来电话了。  
“喂，以文哥你什么事？”车站人声嘈杂，他只能加大说话音量。  
“服务生的事我和老杨讲过了，他同意了。”  
“那好啊。”  
“老杨讲他人脉多，可以找人推荐。”  
“你让他挑个形象好点的。烧烤摊的服务生都那么靓，咱也不能输。”陈玉成半是认真、半是开玩笑地说。  
“你是指那个你多看了两眼的小妹吗？”李秀成笑道。  
“螺蛳妹是挺靓啊，看着就讨人喜欢……”  
“要么咱们去烧烤摊挖她？”  
“那也得问问人家螺蛳妹乐不乐意跟我呢……”  
“陈玉成！”  
陈玉成慌忙回头，只见蒋桂娘拎着大行李箱站在他身后。她脸色绯红，大口喘着粗气，显然是一路狂奔来的。  
“桂娘！你改主意了？”陈玉成惊喜万分，连忙张开双臂，想拥抱妻子。  
蒋桂娘一个大耳刮子抡了过去。

两小时后，粉馆内。  
“您拨打的用户暂时无法接听，请留言。”  
“小蕙你误会了，真的不是我！”石达开对着手机声嘶力竭地吼，“我没有做对不起你的事！”  
“这就是现世报。”陈玉成鄙视地看着他。  
“阿达也是好心，”蒋桂娘有些愧疚地拿起湿毛巾，敷上陈玉成脸上五个红指印，“你就别怪他了。”  
“桂娘你歇会吧，你也忙了半天了。”  
李秀成端来一杯茶，他似乎想笑又不敢笑。  
“他好心？让我白挨一巴掌，他真是好心！”陈玉成气得咬牙。  
“你好歹自证清白了，我和小蕙该怎么办啊！”石达开欲哭无泪，“飞来横祸！”  
“阿达莫急，小蕙那边我去说，”蒋桂娘安慰道，“你放心，小蕙不是不讲道理的人，等她想明白了就好了……”  
“对啊对啊，我看蕙卿就是一时气急，”坐在一角的杨秀清正咳嗽，“等她气消了自然就……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
陈玉成和石达开齐声道。杨秀清连忙举起《金陵晚报》，挡住自己的脸。  
“我又不是故意的，我也是为你们好啊。”  
“你别把我带坑里我就给你烧高香了！”石达开甩了杨秀清一记眼刀。  
“不过桂娘和小陈怎么才领证啊？”杨秀清放下报纸，若无其事地转移话题，“两年前你们办过酒了啊。”  
“他年纪太小啊，”蒋桂娘解释说，“男同胞22岁才能领证，我俩虽然早就走完流程，但他是无证上岗。”  
“原来如此。桂娘你是25岁吧？女大三，抱金砖！多好啊。”杨秀清强颜欢笑，努力调和气氛。  
“村里结婚早的都是先上车再补票，”李秀成补充道，“老杨你江湖经验那么足，我以为你懂呢。”  
“我散漫惯了又不想结婚，我哪懂……”  
“等等！杨秀清你都没结过婚，你怎么会这么了解重婚罪？”石达开大声质问，“莫非你才是偷偷娶小的……”  
“不要血口喷人，我杨秀清哪会违反乱纪！”杨秀清急忙辩白。  
“那你怎么知道的，你又不搞法律。”  
“你以为我为什么光找情人不结婚？你以为没有专业人士教我规避风险？”  
数道鄙夷的目光齐刷刷投了过来，杨秀清只得又举起《金陵晚报》。


	5. 第五集 开门迎贵客

杨秀清哼着小调，给每人的杯里斟满二锅头。  
“这些日子辛苦大家了，我敬你们一杯，祝诸君武运昌隆！”  
“我们已做好充分准备，相信定能做成个了不得。”石达开胸有成竹地说。  
“虽然成事在天，但到底谋事在人，”李秀成含笑举杯，“不试一试，又何知上天可愿眷顾我们？”  
“可新服务生不是还没招到吗？”陈玉成噘嘴，“真就我一人端盘子？”  
“你先试试呗！真忙不过来我也能帮你啊。”杨秀清心情大好，想也不想便如此应答。  
石达开看了看表。  
“11点了，我们开门吧？”  
“兄弟们动起来，开业大吉了！”  
杨秀清和石达开兴致勃勃地跑去开门。  
“喂……”  
陈玉成还想抗议，但被李秀成一把拽住。  
“大家都急着开业试水，你就先做着，”李秀成小声说，“招个服务生很快的，忍几天就好了。”  
“行吧。“  
眼见一个好奇路人已被杨秀清连拖带劝拉进店里，陈玉成只得点头认账。

杨秀清坐在收银台后，嗅着后厨飘出的汤底味儿，看着陈玉成在后厨和大堂之间来来回回，心算着营业额，别提有多舒坦。  
“虽然客人不是非常多，但作为在新领域的第一次尝试，有这个成绩也算不错了。如此下去，本总裁东山再起指日可待！”  
他只觉一阵飘飘然，仿佛都看到了自己在上海敲钟的场面，心情更是好极了。  
“能有今天的果实，主要归功于我的英明领导，不过阿达他们也出了不少力，不如今晚我掏腰包请他们一顿……”  
这时一人踏入店内，杨秀清立刻收起遐想，笑脸迎客。  
“来点什么？本店今日开业酬宾，一律八折哟。”  
“我找人，”来人耸耸肩，“这个是陈玉成的店吗？”  
“你找他干什么？”  
杨秀清登时心生警惕，怀疑来者不善，打算找个借口打发他走。  
但为时已晚，因为陈玉成正端着一碗老友粉打那人眼前经过。  
“哟，陈总，”来人讥笑道，“您这是亲临一线体验打工人生活吗？”  
陈玉成扭头一看，登时火冒三丈。  
“李昭寿，你来这干什么？”  
“我当然是来吃中饭的啊，”李昭寿就近找了个位置坐下，“我也要一碗粉。”  
“本店不接待杂碎，你有多远滚多远！”  
“喂，小哥！”坐在更远处的食客不耐烦地催道，“你别跟熟人唠嗑了，先把我的粉上了啊！”  
陈玉成深吸一口气，一边说着对不起一边把粉端了过去。  
“哎，陈总，我的粉呢！”李昭寿大声说，“一会儿还要去谈生意，我赶时间很忙的！”  
陈玉成放碗转身，几个箭步迈向李昭寿，双眼似在喷火。  
“坏了！”  
杨秀清见势不妙，正想把他们拉开，李秀成抢先从后厨冲了出来，拼命拽住陈玉成：“今天是开业第一天，你别冲动！”  
“你就让他骑我头上拉屎？”陈玉成奋力挣扎，“李以文你到底是他兄弟还是我兄弟？”  
“陈总误会了，我哪敢骑您头上啊，”李昭寿哈哈大笑，“我是来关心您和秀成老弟的。”  
“你妈逼的你怎么找过来的？”  
“我不是说了吗？我关心陈总啊。我叫人稍微查了下您破产后的近况，这很简单的，”李昭寿一脸春风得意，“得知您进军餐饮业后，我实在好奇得紧，就亲自来看看，没想到啊，真是叫我大开眼界。”  
“信不信老子把粉浇你头上？！”  
“秀成老弟，你们店就这么做生意吗？”李昭寿装模作样地叹气，“顾客可是上帝啊！可是陈总居然想对上帝动武？”  
“小不忍则乱大谋，小不忍则乱大谋！”李秀成低声说，“阿丕你去后厨帮忙，这边交给我……”  
“是呀，陈总您还是走吧，我怎么敢劳烦您给我端碗呀，”李昭寿趁势煽风点火，“您是什么人物，如今屈尊来端碗，不是折煞我了吗？”  
“老子先折了你这张臭嘴！”  
陈玉成总算挣开李秀成，一拳揍在李昭寿下巴上。

“李昭寿那恁黑，害我们一下损失两个劳动力，”杨秀清骂骂咧咧地扶起被打翻的凳子，“我就该早点报警把那逼抓走！”  
“出师不利，先等阿玉和老李从派出所回来吧，”石达开苦笑着擦去撒了一地的醋，“希望后果别太严重。”  
“是啊，只能等他们先回了，”杨秀清气鼓鼓地说，“就咱俩还搞什么啊！”  
“阿玉讲的有道理，我们是该多招点人。”  
“不需要，我们本来忙得过来，是他自己太冲动，被人挑衅几句就上头了，”杨秀清摆出一副人生长者的派头，“小陈还是太年轻，缺乏人生的经验。”  
“也不知道他和李昭寿到底什么过节，竟然一见面就要打，”石达开扶额，“算了，我先去把店门关了……”  
“喂，来二两粉！”  
门口传来一个尖嗓子的声音，杨秀清看也不看便回答：  
“对不起我们打烊了……操，丢你老姆！”  
认出那人声音的一瞬间，他便要冲过去打人。  
“小不忍则乱大谋，小不忍则乱大谋！”石达开拼命拉住杨秀清，“现在只剩咱俩了，你别冲动！”  
“太巧了太巧了，”韦昌辉皮笑肉不笑地说，“我看这招牌写着东旺杨哥螺蛳粉，想着会不会是老朋友的店呢就进来看看，没想到还真是啊！”  
“狼心狗肺的东西，老子跟你搭伙是瞎了眼！”  
杨秀清很想指着韦昌辉的鼻子叫骂，奈何双臂被石达开紧紧拽住。韦昌辉倚着收银台，满意地欣赏眼前这一幕。  
“哟，这不是石达开石总吗？”他嗤笑道，“看不出来啊，原来你也是杨秀清的合伙人吗？”  
“纠正你一下，我是股东。”  
“股东？你们卖个螺蛳粉还搞公司？”韦昌辉笑得更开怀了，“那大街上擦鞋的也能上市了。”  
“要你管！”  
“哦我懂了，你们怕是一开始就知道要赔本，所以想借股东有限责任躲债吧？”韦昌辉冷笑道，“不过我也理解，那点出资额是你们最后的家当了，的确背不起更多债了。”  
“韦正同志，你大可不必来我们这找乐子，回去收拾你自己的烂摊子吧！”石达开面露哂笑，“我听讲你和洪总在闹不和，所以韦总你还是回公司的好。”  
韦昌辉的脸上一阵红一阵白。  
“你听的什么风言风语，杨狗滚蛋后我和老洪的生意蒸蒸日上！”他大步上前，找了个位置坐下，“我今天闲得无聊，就是来嗦粉的！来了都是客，你们得招待我！”  
“王八羔子，别以为偷了公章就能嘚瑟！”杨秀清的双拳攥得铁紧。  
“抱歉，有公章就是能嘚瑟。”韦昌辉两手一摊，一副你奈我何的架势。  
“呢条冚家铲！老子今天跟你……”  
“你是要老友还是螺蛳？”石达开高声问道，力图盖过杨秀清的脏话。  
“螺蛳粉，加鸭脚。”  
“好的，你稍等。”  
石达开一边答应着，一边把杨秀清拉进后厨。  
“老杨，算了啊算了啊！”石达开低声说，“和这种人不值得！”  
“我咽不下这口气！”杨秀清啐了口痰，“阿达你别管了，让我去跟他……”  
“我看他并不想久待，给他一碗粉打发他走得了，你何必呢？”  
“那我胸口这气怎么办？”杨秀清拍拍胸脯，“我这炸了你负责？”  
石达开叹了口气。  
“你当真咽不下？”  
“废话，换你你咽得下吗？！”  
“好，你等我咨询下专业人士的意见。”  
石达开掏出手机，拨打黄玉昆的电话。  
“你这是打给谁？”杨秀清好奇地问。  
“小蕙她爸，他搞刑辩……喂，阿爸好呀！有个急事想问下你，你方便吗？”  
“什么事啊？”  
“我有个朋友和人打架，现在人被公安带走了，这事会很严重吗？”  
“他把人打伤了？”  
“伤得不重，只是眼角淤了，外加打掉一颗牙。”  
“哦，这是轻微伤，走治安管理程序。”  
“那会怎么处罚？”  
“赔钱，罚款，再严重点行政拘留。”  
“会留案底吗？”  
“这不算刑事案件，不会留的。”  
“会影响子女政审吗？”  
“不到刑事级别就不会。你为咩问这么详细？莫非你……”  
“玉成把人打伤了，我帮桂娘问问。”石达开不慌不忙地回答。  
“玉成也太冲动了。你跟桂娘讲，叫他好好配合警察工作，该赔钱赔钱，该道歉道歉，该写保证书就写保证书，只要态度端正，关几天就冇事了。”  
“好的，谢谢阿爸。”  
石达开挂断电话，把黄玉昆的话对杨秀清简要复述了一遍：“你怎么看？”  
“揍他！”

派出所内，李秀成殷勤地给警察递烟，陈玉成坐在一角，一言不发。  
“警察同志，您看这事能不能从轻发落啊？”李秀成赔着笑脸，“他毕竟年轻，又是初犯，这拘留能不能就免了……”  
“我不抽烟，李先生您自己留着吧，”警察摆摆手，“我们也是看他初犯，对方又态度恶劣，才决定只拘留两天。”  
“要么这样，我再交500块罚款，您看这拘留……”  
“李先生，我说过了，我们也是照章办事。”  
“我懂我懂，当然要按照法律来嘛！不过法外有情，您看能不能通融通融……”  
“算了吧以文哥，”陈玉成忽然开口，“才两天而已。”  
李秀成连忙凑过来，示意他别说话。  
“阿丕你懂什么，拘留所哪是人待的地方！”李秀成压低声音，免得警察听见，“咱宁可多交点罚款，但万万不能拘留。”  
“拘留再难受也就两天，我忍忍呗。”  
“不光是忍的事！万一留了案底，你儿子以后政审怎么办？他考公当兵……”  
又一个警察进门，打断了他的话：“车来了，走吧。”  
陈玉成起身随警察离开，李秀成忙跟上去。  
他追到派出所门口，目送警车驰去，长叹一气。  
李秀成摸出打火机，本想抽根烟，却瞥到了一旁的禁烟标志，只得悻悻作罢。  
“哟，秀成老弟，”李昭寿也出了派出所，他的下巴和眼角还贴着创口贴，“今天这事多有得罪，还望海涵。以后要有啥难处，跟我说就好！咱俩可是兄弟，不是吗？”  
“嗯，多谢美意。”  
李秀成心不在焉地回答。

拘留所的一间房里摆开大通铺。十来个人三五成群，小声交头接耳。汗臭味、霉臭味和不知道什么臭味混在一块，直呛人鼻子。  
陈玉成不理他们，盘腿坐在一角，试图靠胡思乱想打发时间。  
“也不知道粉馆怎么样了？”他自嘲地想，“我都进号子了，老杨总会同意招新服务生了吧……”  
这时两名警察来到不锈钢栅栏门边，一阵开关门的响动之后，又一人捧着一叠衣服进来了。  
陈玉成起初以为是他看花眼了，便死命揉眼睛。  
最终他确认自己没看错。  
“老杨！你怎么回事？”  
“多大点事，也值得大惊小怪，”杨秀清淡定地说，“你就当是咱俩又合租了一屋呗。”

两天后。  
“我们开业两天，总营业时长2.3小时，共卖了12碗粉，每碗15元，总计营业额180元。小陈打了李昭寿，罚款300元，我揍了韦昌辉，罚款500元，这还不算我俩要赔的医药费。”  
杨秀清一口气说完，然后喝茶润嗓子。  
“呃，总之你俩先出来就好，别的都无所谓，”石达开安慰道，“钱赔了没关系，可以再挣！”  
“对啊对啊，”李秀成赶紧附和，“虽然这次开业失败了，但我们可以从头再来啊！人没事就好！”  
“老李讲的有道理，老杨你别难过了，失败一次有什么了不得？我们从头再来……”  
“你们糊涂了吧？”陈玉成大笑，“老杨什么时候讲过开业失败了？”  
“没错，我什么时候讲过我们失败了？”  
“啊？”  
石达开和李秀成困惑地看着刚恢复自由的同伴，虽说他二人神情憔悴，显然没休息好，但眼中竟放着别样光彩，似乎并不沮丧。  
“开业第一天，我就收拾了韦正这个小人，这意味着什么，”杨秀清骄傲地说，“意味着我一来就驱走了晦气，这哪里失败了！这是大喜事啊！”  
“看李昭寿满地找牙我也高兴呀，这种喜事都能给我碰上！”陈玉成也得意洋洋。  
“走吧，我带大家下馆子！”杨秀清大手一挥，“庆祝我们开业大吉！”


	6. 第六集 天下父母心

“虽然经历了一些波折，但试营业第一周的成果还不错，”杨秀清摸了一张麻将，看也不看便摁在桌上，“白板！”  
“碰！”陈玉成立刻放倒两张白板，旋即打一张，“三万！”  
“吃！”李秀成放倒四万和五万，又排出一张九筒，“营业额没达预期水平，但我们至少证明了商业模式可行，接下来就是完善不足和加大宣传了。”  
“我同意，至少证明了正宗螺蛳粉是有市场的，”石达开摸了一张，一把推倒面前的长城，“自摸，门清，翻四倍。”  
其余三人只得在各自面前的一元钢镚中取出四个，叠起来推给石达开。  
“怎么又是你胡？”杨秀清盯着石达开的位置，“你出千了吧？”  
“我手气好，”石达开毫不客气地把十二枚硬币拢到自己那堆里，“谢谢诸位赏我明天的奶茶钱。”  
“洗牌洗牌！阿达你少得意忘形！”  
“达哥你等着，我要把我的喜茶钱赢回来！”  
麻将牌被纷纷推到桌子中间，在哗啦啦的响动中碰撞翻滚。  
“我承认都是月亮惹的祸，那样的夜色太美你太温柔……”  
“不好意思我接个电话，”杨秀清左手叠着麻将，右手按下桌上手机的免提键，“喂，傅老师吗？您找我有事吗？”  
“杨先生您现在有空吗？”一个温柔又不失干练的女音开始说话，“唉，您那边为什么好吵？”  
“我当然有空，傅老师您有事就讲吧。庄家你磨蹭什么呢，快出牌。”  
“杨先生您忙的话我可以下次再打……”  
“没事啊，老师您讲啊，我这人很讲效率，向来同时处理多线任务。”  
石达开打出一张东风，杨秀清立刻跟了一张东风。  
“是这样的，关于您的儿子们的教育问题，我想和您谈谈。”  
陈玉成摸了牌，也放倒一张东风。  
“哎呀，这搞不好要臭庄！老师您请讲，我的儿子们干了什么坏事？有什么需要我管教的地方，我一定配合。”  
“杨先生，上周我布置了一篇作文《我的爸爸》，您的三个儿子不但迟交作业，交上来的作文还一模一样。”  
“看来是牌没洗开？”李秀成微笑着，亮出一张东风。  
“臭庄了，阿达给钱！”杨秀清一拍桌子。  
“至于吗你，两毛钱你激动成这样，”石达开拿起手机，“我微信转你们。”  
“杨先生，我觉得，我还是下次再打吧……”老师的语气听起来颇为犹豫，“您似乎很忙……”  
“傅老师真不好意思！我忙着和朋友算账就怠慢了您，”杨秀清美滋滋地点了确认收款，“您刚才讲到哪了？”  
“我刚才说，我让您的三个儿子写作文《我的爸爸》，结果他们三人写得一模一样。”  
“这不是很正常吗，”杨秀清不假思索地回答，“他们仨的爸爸是同一个人啊。”  
手机里传出老师急促的呼吸声。  
“对不起杨先生，我不该打扰您。祝您生活愉快，再见！”  
言毕，对方主动挂了电话。  
“老杨你迟早会把人家老师气死，”石达开无奈地看着他，“你不管管你的甲乙丙？”  
“一篇作文而已，有什么大不了的。要我讲，他们仨至少挺诚实的，互相抄都不知道要改改。喂庄家你快出牌啊！”  
“你好歹管一下他们的学习，别都推给云娇吧。”石达开打出一张发财。  
“我当然管了啊！”杨秀清拍出一张二条，“我早就高瞻远瞩在西藏买了房，到时我儿子享受西藏优惠政策轻松读大学。”  
“碰！西藏有政策优惠吗？”李秀成放倒两张二条，又推出一张发财。  
“当然有，西藏卷子简单些，人又少，比在江苏考压力小很多。”  
“你这是高考移民，滥用国家资源！”石达开打出一张南风。  
“政策摆在那不就是给人用吗？我买房还拉动西藏GDP了呢，我有援藏贡献！”杨秀清笑着，又翻出一张白板。  
“也有道理，政策不用白不用，”石达开若有所思地看着他的麻将牌，“回头我也给儿子挂个壮族，享受民族加分政策优惠。”  
“你两口子不都是汉族吗，你挂个屁壮族。”  
“他奶奶是壮族！”石达开理直气壮地说。  
“达哥你原来是壮汉混血？”陈玉成跟了一张白板。  
“当然啊，每年三月三我都过的。”  
“你每年三月三抛绣球？”李秀成放下一张一条。  
“其实三月三是壮族清明节，要扫墓的。但我们也搞搞别的活动，绣球啊，踏青啊之类。”  
“难怪阿达每年三月三回乡，”杨秀清一拍大腿，恍然大悟，“原来是扫他妈的墓。”  
“对啊……等等你骂我！”  
“这是一首简单的小情歌，唱着我们心头的白鸽……”  
石达开右手作势，似是要把手中的一万飞到杨秀清脑壳上，左手按下手机免提键。  
“阿达，我和阿爸看了几家幼儿园，”手机里传出黄蕙卿温柔的声音，“我们觉得有一家私立的还可以，虽然不是双语的。”  
“你们相中了就好，咱现在也掏不出双语幼儿园的学费，一万！”  
“对啊，南宁的要一万呢！”黄蕙卿抱怨道，“桂平的也不便宜，要五千，简直抢钱！”  
“两万。”杨秀清推出一张牌。  
“等等，那是谁在讲话？”黄蕙卿顿生疑惑，“老杨？”  
“嗯，我在跟老杨谈孩子教育问题呢，”石达开冲另外三人努努眼睛，示意他们光出牌别吭声，“他是讲甲乙丙的学费每月两万。”  
“南京私立小学这么贵啊？“  
“大城市都贵啊。”  
“那左左右右要是去南京上学……”  
“放心吧小蕙，我不正在和伙伴们奋斗吗，”石达开笑道，“为了左左右右将来念得起书买得起房，我必须东山再起啊！”  
“你没问题的阿达，我相信你一定能做成想要的事业！”黄蕙卿欣喜地说，“那家幼儿园要面试家长，你看你哪天有空和老师约个视频？”  
“我随时可以，看老师方便。”等李秀成出牌后，石达开忙又跟了一张。  
“好的，那你忙吧，我不打扰你了。”  
黄蕙卿挂了电话。  
“你儿子起名真随便，左左右右。”杨秀清放下一张西风。  
“他大名石佐佑啊！你的甲乙丙才是随便。”  
“我那是方便计数！何况贱名好养活……”  
“在我地盘这你就得听我的，把音乐收割用感觉找快乐……”  
陈玉成连忙做了个别说话的手势，一手出牌一手按下免提。  
“陈玉成！”蒋桂娘的高音响彻小客厅，“你是不是忘了今天什么日子！”  
“我没忘啊桂娘，”陈玉成忙道，“我给天宝买的礼物他还喜欢吗？”  
“你买的乐高尺寸太小他玩不了，我收着等他三岁后再说。”  
“呃，就当是我提前给他过三岁生日吧……”  
“这个无所谓，但你忘了今天要抓周！我微信发你好几条你都不回！”  
“我在和老李他们算营业额没看手机，我现在开视频！”  
“早抓完了，我不能让亲戚们等你一个人。”蒋桂娘生气地说。  
“桂娘我真不是故意的！我本来白天还记着……”  
“行吧，我也懂，你再创业嘛， 你很忙，”蒋桂娘叹气，“下个月我妈生日，你可别忘了。”  
“当然记着了，咱妈的生日我怎么敢忘呢！”  
“抓周视频我也发你了，你自己看看天宝抓了啥吧。”  
蒋桂娘挂了电话。  
“有视频？那给大家都看看呗。”  
又轮到杨秀清出牌了，他排出一张六筒。  
“我也好奇阿玉的崽会抓什么，给我们瞧瞧吧。”石达开顺势帮腔。  
“你俩不该卖螺蛳粉，”陈玉成打出一张南风，伸直胳膊，把手机平举到桌子中央，播放蒋桂娘发来的视频，“这么好管闲事，不去居委会简直屈才。”  
手机屏幕上是一个白白胖胖的男婴，左眼下有一颗痣。他的前方摆着一些抓周物品：算盘、尺子、印章、小人书等等。男孩好奇地爬过去，摸摸这个又翻翻那个，最终抓着小人书，冲镜头开心地笑了。  
“抓的是书啊，吉利！”杨秀清笑道，“看来这细路仔喜欢读书。”  
“那当然，这是遗传了我，”陈玉成得意地说，“我很尊重知识分子！”  
“等等！”李秀成摁下一张五万，“你们看那小人书封面上，画着一个小女孩……”  
一秒钟的沉默后，客厅里爆发震耳欲聋的笑浪。  
“绝对亲生的！”石达开笑得几乎拿不住麻将牌，“爱好跟阿玉一模一样！”  
“孺子可教，孺子可教！”杨秀清一边捂着肚子一边出牌，“此子日后必成大器！”  
“爱美之心人皆有之，我儿子喜欢漂亮姑娘有什么不对！”陈玉成啪地一声把三万拍在桌上。  
李秀成假装没看到陈玉成丢给他的白眼，准备出牌。  
“这一张旧船票，能否登上你的客船……”  
“不好意思，失陪一下。”  
李秀成拿起手机，正欲起身，杨秀清却握拳敲桌。  
“去哪啊？就在这接，边接边打！”  
“就是，我们都在这接的，怎么就你不行？”陈玉成也跟着敲。  
“老李你接呗，我们保证只出牌不讲话。”石达开的手已经伸向码好的麻将堆，准备摸牌。  
李秀成无可奈何，只得按下免提。  
“喂，老师您好。”  
“李先生，关于您女儿李荣蓉的事，我需要和您谈一下。”手机里传出一个严肃的女音。  
“您尽管讲。”  
“我发现李荣蓉有早恋现象，这已经严重影响了她最近的学习。离中考只剩一个月了，你们做家长的要好好管教她！”  
“我女儿早恋？”  
“我昨天亲眼看到她上了一个社会青年的车！他们聊得很开心，看样子是早就认识了。”  
“难怪蓉蓉最近的成绩不理想，原来她根本没在学！”  
“李先生，这学期一开始我就在家长会上反复强调，苏州中考竞争激烈，不管孩子之前成绩怎样，这最后半年她都必须把全部心思放到学习上！”  
“老师您说得对。”  
“一模时我就提醒过您李荣蓉退步明显，结果她二模成绩更差！要是再和社会青年纠缠不休，中考对她来说很悬。”  
“谢谢老师提醒，我一定好好教育我女儿。”  
李秀成愠怒地挂了电话。  
“别气啦，蓉蓉初三才交男朋友，这算个屁早恋，”陈玉成一边出牌一边安慰，“我二年级就追我同桌了。”  
“她马上就要中考了，怎么能在这个节骨眼上分心！”李秀成很郁闷，“江苏高考是地狱模式，不念个好点的高中她以后怎么考大学！”  
“别管了，多大点事，恋爱事业两不误的大有人在。你倒是先出牌啊。”杨秀清催促道。  
“不行，”李秀成哗地一下推倒身前的麻将牌，“我这就回苏州。”  
“操你干什么，我都要胡了！”  
杨秀清的五官痛苦地扭作一团。

李秀成下了高铁，打车直奔家人租住的地址。  
“阿秀！”宋月娥惊喜地看着门口的丈夫，“也不提前跟我说一声！”  
“我有重要的事，就赶紧回来了，”李秀成进门，“蓉蓉呢？”  
“爸爸！”李荣发从里屋冲了出来，“你总算回家了！”  
李秀成摸了把儿子的脑壳：“爸爸生意太忙，不然早就回来看你们了。在家还听话吗？”  
“我当然听话了！不信你问妈妈！”  
“阿发最近很用功的，”宋月娥笑道，“他下周要参加学校的英语演讲比赛，正准备着呢！”  
“看来咱家要多个小鬼佬喽！”李秀成弯腰，在儿子鼻子上勾了一下，然后起身看向妻子，“蓉蓉呢？她不在家吗？”  
“她去补数学了，应该马上就回来……”  
“李总，您回苏州了呀！”  
听到这熟悉的声音和一度非常熟悉但如今略显陌生的称呼，李秀成一时竟没反应过来。  
他回头，只见曾经的下属谭绍光一脸灿烂地同他打招呼，而他身边站着背书包的李荣蓉。  
“爸爸，你怎么回来了？”女儿的声音里透着欣喜，但她的神色很疲惫。  
“阿光呀，快进来坐，”宋月娥笑着招呼，并端出桌上一盘洗好的葡萄，“不好意思啊，又麻烦你去接蓉蓉了。”  
“月娥姐客气了，我周末又没什么事，”谭绍光毫不客气地拿了一颗，“平时上班我也坐地铁，正好有机会活动下我那车。”  
“阿光最近是经常来吗？”李秀成试探着问。  
“月娥姐手艺好，我就厚脸皮来蹭饭！”  
“是阿光觉得我又上班又带孩子太忙，有空时就来帮我们，”宋月娥解释道，“昨天蓉蓉去补英语，也是麻烦他接的。”  
“一点小事，何足挂齿，”谭绍光摆摆手，又看向李秀成，“对了李总，你这次回来是有什么重要的事吗？”  
“有人想投资入股，我来和他初步谈谈，”李秀成面不改色地找了个借口圆过去，“顺道看看你们。”

“虚惊一场，我还以为蓉蓉被哪个古惑仔拐跑了……”  
李秀成坐在回南京的高铁上，长舒一口气。  
早班高铁没多少人，眼见快发车了，旁边的座位还是空的。李秀成便把公文包放到空位上，打开手机，刷着头条新闻。  
“Thank god, I almost missed the train!”  
一个外国青年气喘吁吁地冲上车，在李秀成身旁一屁股坐下，紧接着列车就启动了。  
李秀成尴尬地看着被他压住的公文包，只得搜肠刮肚，把脑海里散乱的英语单词拼成句子：“Mr., you please up, you sit my bag.”  
那人愣了片刻，但由于背部传来异样感，他便领会了李秀成的意思，赶忙抽出身后的公文包递过去：“Sorry, sorry, my bad.”  
“鬼佬讲什么？'my bag'?”李秀成把包抱在怀里，“他想抢我的包？”  
“Good morning, my name is Augustus Lindley. ”青年朝李秀成伸手。  
“Morning, my name is Yiwen Li.”李秀成同他握了手，但出于谨慎，他决定只报曾用名。  
“Hi Ivan, nice to meet you! I'm from London. Where are you from?”  
“哦，原来是个英国人。”  
李秀成想着，与此同时憋出一句：“Nice to meet you too. I'm from China.”  
话刚出口他就后悔了，这不是废话吗！  
“China is great! I have long wanted to visit China! I'm going to university this autumn, and now I'm here to enjoy my gap year. I just spent three nights in Suzhou. The city is beautiful! The food is great! Much better than that in London……”  
英国青年叽里呱啦说了一堆，李秀成勉强听懂一点点，并礼貌地赔笑脸。  
“You look great Ivan,”英国人一边滔滔不绝，一边打量李秀成，“May I take a photo for you?”  
英国人打开手机镜头，又一通比划，李秀成总算明白了。  
“OK.”  
“Thanks."  
英国人开心地按下快门键。  
李秀成想了想，决定放弃组建正确句子的尝试，话先出口再说。  
“Why photo me?”  
“Because I'm interested in Chinese people. I want to make friends with you."  
“You say what?"  
“I want to make friends with you. I also want to learn Chinese from you."  
“You want to learn Chinese?”  
“Yes. I'm thinking of doing a part-time job in China, so that I can learn Chinese language and culture while working …”  
“You want to work in China?”  
“Yeah.”  
李秀成心里忽然浮现一个计划。  
“I know three mens. You can friend they, and they can teach you say Chinese.”

“你带鬼佬回来是什么意思？难道你女儿跟这鬼佬早恋？”杨秀清好奇地审视着英国人。  
“他叫Lindley，是准大学生，想来我们店里打工，”李秀成介绍道，“不用给多少工资，教他中文就行。”  
“有这么好的事？”杨秀清语带欣喜，但仍面露疑色。  
“Nice to meet you all! I'm Augustus Lindley.”英国人热情地说，“Ivan said if I work for you, you can teach me Chinese. I'm really interested in Chinese culture, so this is a fantastic chance for me! I wonder if I may apply for an unpaid part-time job at your office.”  
“老杨，真有送上门的好事，”石达开笑道，“他愿意免费打工。”  
“那好！我同意了。”杨秀清合掌大笑。  
“可咱们不是讲好要招女服务生吗？”陈玉成不满地说，“现在让我鬼佬一起干？我都听不懂他的话。”  
英国人看向陈玉成，立刻激动地说：“Amazing! You're the most handsome Chinese I've ever seen!”  
“鬼佬讲什么？是不是讽刺我？”陈玉成不悦地问。  
“你看英语不行就是吃亏吧，被讽刺了都不知道。”石达开拼命忍住笑，“招他进来对你也是个机会，你可以跟他学英语，以后就不至于被人骂了都不知道了。”  
“有道理，”陈玉成点头，“那我同意了。”  
“全体通过，予以录用！”杨秀清拍板，然后看向石达开，“欢迎加入用英语怎么讲？”  
“Welcome.”


	7. 第七集 同姓不同堂

“因为种种意外，目前营业额不是非常理想，但客户流量整体上呈上升趋势，大众点评评分也保持在四星以上，呤唎还帮我们设计了英文菜单，靠他为噱头我们还吸引了一些好奇路人。简言之，我们的再创业开了一个好头。”  
石达开合上报告书，结束总结陈词。  
“嗯，就像阿达讲的，尽管磕磕绊绊，咱的生意还是上正轨了。虽然跟网红店没得比，但人流量还算可以了。”  
杨秀清点点头。  
“接下来应该考虑发展连锁了。”石达开提醒道。  
“没错，我们现在应该尽可能打开市场！”  
“可以分头拉一波投资，咱们各自都有些人脉。”李秀成提议。  
“融资要找靠谱的人，千万别找只会画饼的。”陈玉成补充道。  
“事实上，我已经有新投资人意向了，”杨秀清挑挑眉毛，“我正在同他接洽。”  
“谁？”  
其余三人异口同声地问。  
“急什么，现在还处于初期磋商阶段，等有了准信我再告诉你们，”杨秀清避开正面回答，“总之，关于融资的讨论告一段落，咱们先谈谈怎么吸引客户吧，我建议搞点优惠活动。”  
“要么开个会员制，给会员折扣，”李秀成提议，“还能增加客户粘性。”  
“扫码会员那套吗？那都烂大街了，咱们应该想一点与众不同的、有品牌区分度的，”杨秀清正色道，“能让客户一看到优惠就想起咱们店名的！”  
“那你想怎样？”  
“店名不是叫杨哥螺蛳粉吗，为了加强客人对店名的记忆，姓杨的顾客应该一律八折。”  
“否决。”  
其余三人异口同声地说。  
“我开玩笑的！”杨秀清笑着伸了个懒腰，“讨论了够久了，先散会休息吧。”  
“那我讲点私事，明天我想请假回桂平一趟。”  
“为咩回去？”杨秀清不解地问。  
“还不是左左右右上学的事，”石达开无奈地说，“幼儿园不接受视频面试，非要我亲自跑一趟。”  
“原来如此，那你早点休息，明天一早就回吧。”  
“其实我有想过让小蕙换一家，”石达开的神色略显迟疑，“店里现在忙起来了，我回去也不好……”  
“不妨事不妨事！”杨秀清忙道，“咱们不是已经招了呤唎打下手吗？他可以去后厨顶你几天，老李小陈你们讲是不是？”  
“话是这么讲没错，但咱们还有开会决策之类的事啊。左左右右只是上个幼儿园，没必要非得去那家……”  
“孩子的教育可是非常重要的！”杨秀清严肃地说，“千万不能让你的孩子输在起跑线上，这是鲁迅讲的！”  
“那不是鲁迅讲的……”  
“这不是重点，重点是你应该对左左右右的教育更上心一点！蕙卿费尽心血给你儿子找好学校，你竟然懒得配合，你对得起她吗！你老丈人把含辛茹苦养大的掌上明珠交给你，连上学的事也帮你分忧，你又对得起他吗！”  
“行行行我错了，”石达开做了个投降手势，“我明天就回桂平。”  
“哦，既然讲到你老丈人了，那我也讲点私事吧，”杨秀清话锋一转转，“上次咨询过他后，我就觉得他挺靠谱啊，我跟洪秀全和韦正的官司能不能找他？”  
“可他平常接的案子都是打架斗殴捞鱼砍树偷盗抢劫，没怎么代理过公司经济纠纷……”  
“都一样！洪秀全和韦正不也是偷我公章抢我股权。”  
“可是……”  
“你就帮我问问呗，又不是讲我非逼着他代理。”  
“行行行，我服了你了，”石达开只得答应，“我帮你问问。”  
“太好了！那顺便再帮我问问，能不能看在你的面子上给我代理费打个折……”  
“杨嗣龙你只是想反向杀熟吧！”

合租屋小客厅里，陈玉成歪靠在沙发上，飞快地按遥控器，切换电视频道。  
“我怀疑老杨想搞事，”李秀成坐他旁边，手里拿着一张《参考消息》，“他找的投资人八成有鬼。”  
“对啊，你看他死活不讲新投资人是谁。”  
“他还故意支走石达开，我看他是心虚，害怕下次开会时被顶。”  
“他想趁达哥不在给咱俩施压吧，只要争取到一个20%他就赢了。”  
“石达开很快就会回来，咱俩撑过这两天就行。哎别换了！就看这个台吧，是老三国啊。”  
“这剧你看了八百遍了吧。”陈玉成扔开遥控器。  
“经典不嫌多，这不比现在的肥皂剧强？”  
“确实，连女群演都很漂亮。”  
电视屏幕上，鲍国安饰演的曹操正在吃鸡，并随口说：“鸡肋，鸡肋！”  
“是杨修挂掉的那集啊，他太可惜了，”陈玉成感慨道，“他可是个很有学问的读书人啊。”  
这时单元房大门被推开，杨秀清一脸喜色地进屋。他见陈李二人都盯着电视，便也瞥了眼屏幕，只见毕彦君扮演的杨修正在解释鸡肋的含义。  
“是杨修啊，他太可惜了，”杨秀清感慨道，“八百年前他可是我亲戚啊。”

桂平市某早茶店内，石达开一家包了一张小桌，一边享用美味一边谈笑风生。  
“玉成的案子解决了吗？”黄玉昆捧着一杯罗汉果茶，正慢慢地品着。  
“托阿爸的福，没大事，两天就放出来了。”  
“玉成为什么会和人打起来？”黄蕙卿正给石佐佑喂小块萝卜糕。  
“咱几个运气不太好，开业第一天就有仇家上门，玉成一时没忍住……”  
“阿达你到底做的什么生意啊，这么危险？”黄蕙卿笑道，“还非要瞒着我，有那么见不得人吗？”  
“没有！我这不是想等成功了再给你个惊喜吗……”  
“妈妈，”石佐佑嫩生嫩气地说，“我想屙尿……”  
黄蕙卿搁置碗筷，领着儿子往洗手间去了，留下翁婿二人对视。  
黄玉昆放下茶杯，压低声音。  
“阿达，现在就咱俩了，你跟我交个底，你到底在干什么，为什么开业第一天就闹出流血事件。”  
“我这生意真没那么危险……”  
“那你讲实话，你做咩生意？”  
“阿爸你跟你透底，但你可别告诉小蕙啊。”石达开认真地说。  
“我保证不讲。”  
“其实也没什么大不了的，我在和人搭伙卖粉。”  
“卖粉？”  
黄玉昆的嘴角抽动了一下，不过幅度很小，石达开并没有发现。  
“粉在南京可有市场呢！”石达开乐呵呵地说。  
“是吗……”  
“是呀！所以我们几个就抓住商机，大干一场。现在供应链搭好了，网点也在铺了，要不了多久我们就能征服南京市场，再以此为基地征服江苏乃至全国！”  
“跟你搭伙的还有谁？陈玉成吗？”  
“嗯，还有老杨和李秀成。哦对了阿爸，老杨有事托我问你。”  
“什么事？”  
石达开觉得三言两语很难解释杨秀清、洪秀全与韦昌辉的恩怨，便简而言之：“老杨半夜被人抄了老窝，很想复仇。我把你微信推给他，具体的让他来讲吧……”  
“你们刚在聊什么，这么热火朝天？”黄蕙卿领着石佐佑回到桌边就座。  
“我和阿爸在聊昨晚的NBA呢。”石达开镇定地搪塞过去。  
黄玉昆一言不发地喝茶。

电视屏幕上，郑少秋扮演的杨继业一身戎装，准备出征。  
“杨秀清今天又是一打烊就跑，他肯定想搞鬼。”李秀成随手翻着一本《读者》。  
“也没准他是去泡妞，”陈玉成翘着二郎腿，“他前几天讲某个发廊妹不错。”  
“老杨也真是，都三十好几了还漂着。”  
“他怕是想漂一辈子吧，”陈玉成起身，“这片真无聊，我去打LOL。”  
这时单元房大门被推开，杨秀清一脸喜色地进屋，用眼角余光瞥了眼屏幕。  
“是杨家将啊，他们被狗官潘仁美害死了，太可惜了，”杨秀清感慨道，“八百年前他们可是我亲戚啊。”  
“只要姓杨就是你亲戚吗？”  
杨秀清假装没听到陈玉成的讥笑，哼着老歌进了房间。

桂平市火车站进站口，一辆东风小轿车徐徐停下。  
“多谢阿爸，”石达开下车，从后备箱取出行李，“你快回去吧。”  
“你自己在外多注意啊，”黄玉昆叮嘱道，“我知道你急着翻本赚钱，但俗话讲得好，欲速则不达，你可不能蒙头不看尽瞎冲啊，更别结交些不三不四的东西。”  
“阿爸教训的是，”石达开笑着点头，“我记着呢。”  
石达开走后，黄玉昆开车返回事务所。  
他坐在老板椅上，打开微信，发现昨天才加上的杨秀清给他发了条“黄律在吗”。  
“这微信名，要不是阿达解释鬼才知道是扬（羊）眉（梅）吐（兔）气的意思。”  
  
  
  
  
黄玉昆截图了和杨秀清的聊天记录，然后拨通一位他熟识的南京同行的号码：“突然打扰你实在不好意思，但有件事我想请你帮忙，能不能帮我查四个人……”

“杨秀清今晚必定搞事，”李秀成眼睛看着电视屏幕，但心思早飞到别处去了，“因为石达开明天就回来了。”  
“他以为一个晚上就能逼咱俩就范？”陈玉成耸耸肩，“不管他想搞什么，咱俩死不松口就完事。”  
“我有种不祥的预感，”李秀成面露忧色，“我怕他藏了什么杀手锏……”  
“别多想了，兵来将挡水来土掩，咱还怕他不成？”陈玉成津津有味地盯着电视画面，只见古天乐饰演的杨过和李若彤饰演的小龙女正依偎在一起。  
“还是这一版经典，”陈玉成感慨道，“虽然刘亦菲也很漂亮……”  
这时单元房大门被推开，杨秀清一脸喜色地进屋，用眼角余光瞥了眼屏幕。  
“是杨过啊，他断了条胳膊太可惜了，”杨秀清感慨道，“八百年前他可是我……”  
“八百年前你也没有杨过这个亲戚。”  
陈李二人鄙视地看着他。  
“不讲这个了，我们谈正事吧，”杨秀清旁若无人地转移话题，“我要求立刻召开股东会！”  
“现在？这都快12点了！”陈玉成指指墙上挂钟，“有什么事不能等明天。”  
“就是，明天石达开就回来了，”李秀成附和道，“有什么事不能等明天。”  
“这事必须今晚拍板，不然过了这村就没这店了！”杨秀清不由分说，拔掉电视机插头，“我已经和新投资人谈好了，但他们还有其他投资意向，如果我们今天之内不给答复，他们就要换别家！”  
“杨秀清你少抛浪头，我跟以文好歹也是江湖上漂过的，可从没听讲哪个投资人会催这么急！”  
眼见电视屏幕上的李若彤没了，陈玉成格外恼火。  
“现在餐饮业竞争激烈，你们懂个屁！”杨秀清高声道，“我好不容易拉来一笔靠谱的投资，你们竟想放走煮熟的鸭子不成？”  
“行，那咱们现在就摊牌，”李秀成也提高了声调，“你先讲你拉的投资人是谁？”  
“杨辅清和杨云娇，他们每人会出十万……”  
“我不同意！你是想拉亲戚入股，稀释我们的股权！”陈玉成大怒。  
“辅清弟和云娇妹的确是我亲戚，但是我保证绝无私心！”杨秀清拍着胸脯，“要找靠谱的投资人融资，这可是陈玉成你自己讲的！这世道人心险恶，多的是想偷公章的坏坯，当然是亲戚比较靠谱。”  
李秀成顿感心口绞痛，火气直冲头顶。  
“亲戚就一定靠谱吗！再讲他俩不是你认的弟妹吗，最多八百年前和你是亲戚！”  
“没错，这种便宜亲戚要是能入股，那我叔叔陈仕荣也行！”  
“我堂弟李世贤也行！”  
“死心吧，你们再反对也没用，40%们。”杨秀清鄙夷地说。  
“你自己不也就40%！”陈玉成火冒三丈，“达哥不会同意的！”  
杨秀清放声大笑，闹得陈李二人不知他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“糟了！莫非……”  
李秀成暗暗叫苦，他知道自己的预感成真了。  
“看好了！”杨秀清得意洋洋地从公文包里翻出一张纸，“这是阿达亲笔签名的授权书复印件，委托我在他请假时替他出席股东会并投票。”  
李秀成接过杨秀清递来的文件阅读，而那些文字像刀子一样扎眼：“本人石达开兹委托杨秀清于X年X月X日至X年X月Y日期间代行本人一切股东权利，包括但不限于出席股东会会议、参与投票、获得分红、查阅股东账簿……”  
“杨秀清你个烂头虾！你肯定没跟达哥讲投资人的事！”陈玉成掏出手机，“我这就告诉达哥……”  
“太迟了，”杨秀清又掏出一张盖了公章的纸，“我就知道你俩目光短浅不会同意，所以连股东会决议都准备好了。”  
陈玉成忙把纸抢过来，读着上面的文字：“兹于X年X月Y日决定公司增资20万元，新增注册资本由杨辅清和杨云娇分别认缴10万元，并同意杨辅清和杨云娇以现金和劳务作价出资……”  
“你们签个字就行，不签也行，”杨秀清悠闲地倚着墙壁，“反正我和阿达加起来过半数了。”  
“你要是能把它拼回去，我就签！”  
陈玉成三下五除二把文件撕得粉碎。出乎他意料，杨秀清仍是一副无所谓的态度。  
“小陈啊，你太年轻了，”杨秀清拍拍他的公文包，又掏出一张盖红的纸，“公章在我这，这样的决议我想出多少是多少！”  
“行啊，你不仁休怪我不义，”陈玉成攥紧拳头，“我现在就抢了你的公章！”  
“大晚上的这么热闹啊？”房门忽然再次洞开，石达开拖着行李箱走了进来，“看来你们三个精神挺好啊。”  
“阿达！你不是明天才回来吗？”杨秀清大惊失色。  
“午夜过一秒也是明天啊，”石达开指指他的手表，“我想着店里事太忙，还是早点回来好，就改签了。”  
“达哥你回来得正好！”陈玉成欣喜地说，“我们正开股东会呢！”  
“这么晚了还开会？”  
“因为有紧急事项，需要立刻决策，”杨秀清连忙收起文件，“我们刚刚已经做出决议了。”  
“刚刚的不算！”李秀成决定乘胜追击，“石达开回来了，你的授权书失效了，我们重新表决！”  
“没错，我的授权书是失效了，”杨秀清冷笑道，“但是决议依然有效！”  
“怎么可能……”  
“李秀成你再好好看看授权书的授权期间，大声念出来！”  
李秀成连忙展开授权书细看：“本人石达开兹委托杨秀清于X年X月X日至X年X月Y日期间代行本人一切股东权利……”  
“看好了，这份股东会决议的签署日期正是Y日！”杨秀清掏出刚被他收进包的文件，高高举起。  
李秀成明白过来，不由一反常态地骂人：“叼老纳！”  
“午夜过一秒就是明天，同理午夜前一秒仍是今天，”杨秀清胸有成竹地说，“我已经赶在午夜前一秒替阿达行使了投票权，因此本项决议以60%比40%通过！”  
“你们到底通过了什么决议？”石达开漫不经心地说，那语气似乎是问今天下雨了没。  
“也没什么，”杨秀清从容地回答，“我拉了杨辅清和杨云娇注资而已。”  
“那可太遗憾了，”石达开叹气，“恐怕你要让亲戚们失望了。”  
“你什么意思？”杨秀清下意识地抱紧公文包，“生米已经煮成熟饭了，这决议生效了！”  
“老杨啊，你是心急吃不了热豆腐，竟然没有先问下律师，”石达开挑挑眉毛，“你忘了《公司法》四十三条吗？”  
“瞧我都给气糊涂了，”李秀成松了口气，神色也缓和了不少，“竟然忘了这茬。”  
“四十三条，”陈玉成看着手机屏幕，一板一眼地念着他刚搜索到的内容，“增加注册资本的决议，必须经代表三分之二以上表决权的股东通过，杨秀清你只有60。Game over.”  
屋里陷入死寂，只能听到秒钟行走的响动。  
“我今晚不回来了，我最近认识了一个不错的发廊妹。”  
杨秀清淡定地拿包走人，仿佛什么也没有发生过。


	8. 第八集 夜上崆峒山

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本集起因是我发现陈玉成有基佬粉

李秀成在客厅倒水，陈玉成穿着一身运动装从卧室走出来。  
“这么晚了你还出去？”  
“我去新开的健身房。”  
“办卡了？多少钱？”  
“不要钱，白送的。”陈玉成得意地说。  
“谁送的？”  
“你还记得每天中午都来的白领吗？”  
“喜欢找你闲聊的那个？”  
“对！他天天坐办公室，怕身材走样，就约我一起去健身房。”  
“我印象里那小伙子身材还可以，看来他自律性很高啊。”  
“但办公室坐久了是容易长啤酒肚，人家防患于未然呢，”陈玉成头也不回地走了，“拜拜以文哥！”

“老哥啊，你可是坐过落地窗办公室的人啊！”李世贤喝得脸色涨红，舌头也有点不利索，“何必憋在南京吃苦头呢！”  
“我们现在生意还行，只要有融资，很快就能扩张……”  
“拉倒吧，这年头搞餐饮多难！你们又不是网红店，谁乐意投钱。”  
李秀成沉默地看着杯中残酒。  
“听我的，你甭在南京委屈自己，”李世贤拍拍李秀成的肩膀，“南京没搞头，还是东南沿海来钱快！咱哥俩放手一搏，要不了多久就能吃下福建，到时候你又是落地窗大总裁！”  
“是啊，我都快忘了我曾经有落地窗办公室。”  
李秀成回想起李世贤的话，自嘲道。  
想当初，他也只是一名普通的北漂务工者，经过一番辛苦打拼，好容易在苏州闯出一片天地，也组建了美满家庭。本以为自此可以安稳度日，谁料上天又开了个玩笑——万贯家财随逝水，一夜回到解放前。  
“这就是我的命吧，我不死心，还在挣扎，但真的有用吗？”  
半生浮沉如走马灯一般在李秀成眼前闪现，他不由悲从中来，长叹一气，默默地拿着水杯回屋。  
李秀成本想早点就寝，然而万千回忆涌上心头，仅有的那点困意也早被它们冲淡。他索性坐到小书桌前，启动电脑，打开word。  
思索片刻后，李秀成输入新文章标题：《我的前半生》。  
“现在是20XX年6月，我已破产半年，沦落到在南京打工。我愿将我这半生经历，与诸位一一道来……”  
李秀成全神贯注地盯着电脑屏幕，从藤县开始一步步讲述他的人生：给老乡L1打工、得到富二代H1赏识、趁着下海潮掘得第一桶金、参加广东人H2建立的两广企业家联合会、和亲戚L2经营江浙、和哥们L3恩怨纠缠、和老乡C1分分合合……  
“以文哥你在吗！”  
急促的拍门声打断了李秀成的思路，他连忙合上电脑去开门。刚开一条缝，陈玉成便闪身进来，他满头大汗，喘着粗气，看起来惊魂未定。见桌上放着水杯，他不等对方招呼便拿来灌了几口。  
“阿丕你咋了？走夜路撞鬼了？”  
“比鬼可怕多了！”陈玉成倒吸一口冷气， “我撞基佬了！”  
“基佬？”  
“我今晚不是和那白领去健身房吗，我靠，他搞基！”  
“还真没看出来，”李秀成仔细回忆了一番那人的形象，“他看着挺普通一人啊。”  
“我也以为啊！妈的，他竟然讲喜欢我很久了！”  
“你确定他讲的是那种意义的喜欢？”  
“我当然确定了！他问我能不能给他当那个，就是那个……”  
“可以了你不用解释了，”李秀成忙道，“我懂你的意思了。”  
“他还讲什么‘你要是真不愿意，我来出力也不是不行’，”陈玉成的声音直发抖，“叼老纳，我魂都飞了，只好赶紧逃回来！”  
“你先冷静下，吸口气压压惊，”李秀成安慰道，“要么我给你下碗面？”  
“呼……不用……”  
陈玉成依他所言深呼吸，试着让情绪稳定下来。  
“吃一堑长一智，阿丕你下次小心点就好。”  
“我是真没想到，基佬竟在我身边，” 陈玉成的语气平静多了，“我以为撞基佬是和彩票中奖一样的小概率事件。”  
“那可不一定，基佬人可不少。”  
“为咩我之前冇见过？”  
“基佬喜欢隐藏身份，但他们人数真的不少，我听讲成都重庆有很多他们的酒吧。”  
“好的我记下了，以后我要是去成都重庆会小心的，”陈玉成蓦地站起，“以文哥你忙吧，我去洗澡了。”

玄关旁的浴室内，陈玉成顶着还在滴水的头发，打开洗衣机盖，准备把衣服放进去。这时单元房门传来转锁声响，接着一身白色运动装的石达开进屋。  
“达哥这么晚还去锻炼了？”  
“我去了附近新开的健身房，”石达开满足地说，“早就想活动筋骨了。”  
“达哥如此重视身材，蕙卿姐有福喽。”陈玉成开玩笑道。  
“身材管理当然重要啊，”石达开打开冰箱，拿了瓶矿泉水，“我在成都时每周都去的。”  
陈玉成抖了一下。  
“你在成都时很喜欢健身吗？”  
“喜欢啊，这是我爱好之一。”  
“我听讲成都有很多好玩的，”陈玉成故作镇定地说，“是不是酒吧也挺多？你去过吗？”  
“对，我挺喜欢下班后和朋友去酒吧耍耍，”石达开笑道，“你什么时候来成都，我给你推荐几个。”  
“那我谢谢达哥了……”  
“唉你检查一下再洗，”石达开见陈玉成要洗衣服，忙提醒道，“老杨可不让人省心了。”  
“老杨？”  
“对啊，要不是怕他不好意思，我都想讲以后我给他洗算了……”  
“达哥你真是大好人！”陈玉成连忙把衣服丢进去，启动洗衣机，一溜烟跑回自己的房间，“晚安！”  
“阿玉今天怎么怪怪的？”  
石达开只觉丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“职高毕业后，C1抓住商机，创业成功，然后便图吉利改了名字。C1很年轻，原本住隔壁村，他小时候经常来我家蹭饭……”  
李秀成正专心致志地打字，忽然又传来一阵敲门声，只得再次暂停写作。  
不出他所料，来的又是陈玉成。  
“阿丕你又怎么了？”  
“我跟你讲个事，”陈玉成紧张地说，“我刚发现达哥是基佬！”  
“你瞎想什么，再过两年他儿子都能打酱油了。”李秀成哭笑不得。  
“有儿子也不一定啊！我百度过了，基佬也有骗婚的！”陈玉成一板一眼地说，“而且基佬骗婚的套路是挑选年轻貌美、性格温柔、家风良好的女孩，婚前对老婆百依百顺，装好丈夫，生了孩子后立刻找各种借口分居，这不就是石达开对蕙卿姐干的事吗！”  
“阿丕你冷静点，你现在是一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，”李秀成劝道，“石达开和他老婆孩子好好的，他不搞基，这世上也冇那么多基佬。”  
“成都重庆基佬多可是你讲的，石达开以前就在那一片混！”  
“成都重庆也很多异性恋啊，你不能因为人家在那待过就瞎鉴基佬吧。”  
“我怎么瞎鉴了？我有证据！”陈玉成急了，“我百度出来的基佬特征，他全都符合！”  
“什么特征？”  
“喜欢白袜子等一切白色衣服，重视身材，常去健身房，有洁癖，衣服一定要洗得干干净净。  
“你讲的只适用于一部分基佬，并不是所有基佬都具备这些特征，也并不是只要具备这些特征就是基佬，”李秀成苦口婆心地说，“阿丕你别多想了，早点回去睡觉吧。”  
“我怎么想多了！我没重婚他都管我，现在他真骗婚了，我还管不得他吗！”  
“我都讲了石达开不是基佬，他要是搞基，我们早该见他带炮友回来了……”  
“我明白了！”陈玉成一拍桌子，“他炮友是杨秀清！”  
“这关老杨屁事啊？”李秀成只觉莫名其妙。  
“石达开亲口跟我讲的，他想给杨秀清洗衣服！而且他俩动不动黏一起！”  
“他俩关系好而已，咱俩不也经常一起玩吗，难道你要讲咱俩也搞基？”  
“不一样！我很清楚我只喜欢漂亮姐姐！”  
“老杨也喜欢靓女啊，他四处约妹。”  
“对哦，他四处钓妹却死不结婚，一定是因为他其实喜欢男的，却无法和男的结婚！”  
“阿丕你听我的，你先回去睡觉，”李秀成越发觉得有必要赶紧送客，“你现在脑子里只剩妄想，你自己都不知道你在讲什么。”  
“行，我明白了，你又想当好好先生，包庇石达开这个骗婚基佬！”陈玉成摔门而去，“我不打扰你了，拜拜！”  
李秀成叹了口气，打开word继续写：  
“C1这人还是不错的，就是情绪激动时脑子不清醒，别人的理智建议也听不进去。”

陈玉成一回房就打开微信。

  


“老黄，我帮你问过了。你要查的四个人里，陈玉成和杨秀清因为打人被拘留，李秀成和石达开也有牵扯，被叫去做了笔录。我一派出所的哥们透风说，杨和陈打架是因为有人上门寻仇。我猜他们公司底子不太干净。”  
黄玉昆看着南京的同行发来的信息，皱紧眉头。这时他的微信有了新好友提示“我是陈玉成”，他便点了确认。  


“黄律，有件事我想和您讲下，”陈玉成谨慎地组织措辞，“但您先不要和蕙卿姐讲，我怕她受不了打击。”  
“你讲。”  
“是这样的，我最近和石达开一起做生意，所以知道了这事，我一直纠结要不要告诉您……”  
手机那头陷入短暂沉默，接着是黄玉昆急促的呼吸声：“你是不是想讲，阿达有事瞒着我和小蕙？”  
“黄先生您别急！”或许是黄玉昆的反应太过激烈，陈玉成竟不由自主地替石达开辩解，“达哥也是不想伤害你们，才选择隐瞒！”  
“玉成，其实你不用帮他瞒着了，”黄玉昆叹气，“你想讲的我已经知道了。”  
“什么？原来您都知道了？”  
“是的，阿达前阵子回家时暴露的。”  
“……唉，我就讲做了坏事早晚会露馅。”陈玉成感慨道。  
“玉成，你刚讲你和阿达在一起，”黄玉昆的语气严肃了几分，“那么你跟我讲实话，这事你有份吗？”  
“这……”  
陈玉成一时语塞，讲有份吧，自己又不是基佬，讲没份吧，自己又确实被基佬表白了……  
他深吸一口气，决定实话实说。  
“我的确误入了阿达那个圈子，但我是无辜的，我是被骗的！”  
“我理解，你还年轻，难免因为缺乏经验被骗上贼船。”  
“黄律您真懂我！”陈玉成感动地说，“哪像我的室友，居然嫌我多管闲事！”  
“我记得阿达讲你们是四个人合租吧，”黄玉昆顺势问道，“那这事杨秀清和李秀成知道吗，有份吗？”  
“杨秀清我不确定，但我严重怀疑他有份。”  
“为什么？”  
“石达开老是和他一块开小会，还把股权委托给他。杨秀清八成和他一条裤子，脱不了干系。”  
“那李秀成呢？”  
“就是他嫌我多管闲事！我都把石达开干了什么明明白白告诉他了，他却包庇石达开，叫我别管。黄先生您评评理，这事我能不管吗！”  
手机那头传来倒吸冷气的声音。  
“玉成你做得很对，感谢你把这些事都告诉我，”黄玉昆的声线有些颤抖，“你先休息吧，我来想想怎么处理。”  
“谢谢您黄律！那我不打扰您了。”  
陈玉成放下手机，倒头便睡。  
等他开始感到后悔，时间已经过去了七个小时。


	9. 第九集 大义灭至亲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不重要的广西知识：  
> 1\. 广西猜码的规则是两人各出一个数字，猜数字之和  
> 2\. 广西白话猜码不喊五  
> 3\. 错码指喊的数字比自己出的数字小，错码算输  
> 4\. 竖中指算输

李秀成洗了把冷水脸，昏胀的脑袋也恢复了清醒。  
他自知昨晚不该熬夜，但不得不承认写作令人上瘾。他对着word一通倾诉自己的遭遇，不知不觉就忘了时间，直到3点多方才睡觉。  
李秀成来到小客厅，见陈玉成正坐在桌边啃包子。  
“早啊以文哥，”陈玉成放下包子，尴尬地笑了，“我昨晚昏头了，我讲的那些……”  
“你讲什么了？”李秀成会意，“我怎么不记得了？”  
“你没有把我讲的告诉达哥吧？”陈玉成小声问。  
“你看我像是那么无聊的人吗？”  
“那就好。”陈玉成松了口气。  
李秀成在桌边坐下，也拿了一个包子送进嘴里。  
“不过，我还是有点事想请你帮忙。”陈玉成忽又开口。  
“又怎么了？”  
“其实我昨天……脑子一热，把这事告诉达哥他老丈人了。”  
李秀成差点咬断舌头。  
“他老丈人信了？”  
“信了，还讲达哥早就暴露了……”  
“那你还有心思吃包子？赶紧和他解释啊！”  
“我昨晚讲得那么信誓旦旦，现在突然改口，黄玉昆肯定不会信我，”陈玉成摇头，“所以只能麻烦你和他解释了。”  
“为什么是我？这事跟我有屁关系啊？”  
“不是你难道是达哥或老杨吗？达哥会杀了我，至于老杨，他不把事情搞得更糟就不错了。”陈玉成振振有词。  
李秀成初听之下觉得陈玉成之言似有道理，但细想又觉得没道理，一时竟不知如何作答。  
“不过啊，你可别讲是我拜托你的，”陈玉成催促道，“那会显得太假了。”  
“那我怎么跟他讲？‘抱歉黄律玉成搞错了您女婿不是基佬’？更假了！还不如你自己去讲！”  
“我不管你怎么跟他讲，你得帮我这个忙！”陈玉成固执己见，“你当年有求于我时，我可是二话不讲帮了你！”  
“我后来也帮过你啊。你要这么算的话，那咱俩有来有往，早扯平了，对不对？”  
“你就看在老乡一场份上，再额外帮我一次好不好？”陈玉成仍不罢休，“也不是多难的事，跟黄玉昆解释清楚就好了。”  
“这事跟我就冇关系！”  
“要么你把手机给我，我用你的号和他解释……”  
“那还是我自己来吧！”  
李秀成嚼着包子，打开微信。

“李秀成？”黄玉昆神色凝重地看着新好友提示，“他找我又是想干什么？”  
  
  
  
黄玉昆截图了和李秀成的聊天记录，然后在通讯录里找到陈玉成。  
  
  
  
“小蕙，有件事我必须告诉你。”  
黄玉昆来到客厅，铁青着脸，黄蕙卿顿觉不妙。  
“阿爸，是出什么事了吗？”  
“阿达学坏了！”  
“阿达怎么了？”黄蕙卿焦急地问。  
“他走上违法犯罪的道路了，他在南京卖白粉！”  
“什么？”黄蕙卿险些惊掉下巴。  
“不单是粉，他的同党杨秀清还搞黑社会！”  
“阿爸你怎么知道的？”  
“我本来只是怀疑，但昨天陈玉成一五一十都跟我交代了。”  
“不， 不可能……”黄蕙卿几乎要哭出来了。  
“唉，玉成也是可惜，”黄玉昆叹气，“我本来以为他想改过自新戴罪立功，没想到才一个早上，他就被李秀成拉回阿达的犯罪团伙了。”

下午两点半，饭点趋近尾声，陈玉成攥着抹布，用力擦拭桌上残汤。  
“阿玉今天格外勤快啊，”石达开笑道，“一个人把呤唎的活都包了。”  
“是哦，我看你明明一个人也忙得过来嘛！”杨秀清点头，“我还以为你欠了我们钱拼命打工还债呢！”  
“我今天体力比较好，可能是健身的功劳。”陈玉成不动声色地搪塞过去。  
李秀成努力憋笑：“那要么放呤唎一天假？”  
“有道理，”石达开当即赞同，“他来南京这么久了，也该找个机会四处转转，学习中国文化！”  
“咱也不能老让人家白打工，”杨秀清看向陈玉成，“你也没意见是吧？”  
“当然没有！”  
“怎么敢有，他现在心虚还来不及呢。”李秀成暗想。  
石达开把放假的决定用英语对呤唎说了一遍，后者一愣，便结结巴巴地说起带着明显粤语腔和客家腔的中文：“我，也，也可以帮忙的……”  
“No worries. We will take this day off too.”李秀成见他不肯便撒了个谎。不得不说，经过这些日子和呤唎的相处后，他的英语有了明显进步。  
“Yes, just go and enjoy yourself!”石达开跟着应和。  
“谢谢！”  
呤唎取了背包，轻快地离去。  
“好热啊，我要热成狗了。”陈玉成丢开抹布，直喘粗气。  
“怪了，我也觉得热，”杨秀清也解开了一颗衬衫扣子，“我怎么感觉空调冇反应？”  
李秀成走到空调边，伸手试了一下。  
“不好！空调真的坏了。”  
“艹！赶紧叫维修，这个天没空调谁愿意上门！”  
“老杨别急，”石达开走到门口，把写着“营业中”的牌子翻过来，露出写着“休息中”的一面，“反正下午也没什么生意。”  
“我这就下报修单。”李秀成取出手机。  
“那咱们正好歇歇，”石达开提议，“我煮凉茶给你们消暑。”  
“凉茶有什么好喝的，”杨秀清立刻否决，“小陈别擦了，把冰箱里那箱啤酒拿出来！”  
“晚上还要营业，喝酒不好吧。”  
“天这么热，有什么关系，又不是白的。”  
石达开本想阻拦，可是陈玉成已经照杨秀清所言取了啤酒。他便打开消毒柜，拿了四只杯子：“先讲好，咱们晚上还要营业，只能点到为止啊。”  
“放心，我们就随便喝一点。”  
“要么咱猜码吧！”陈玉成给四只杯子斟满酒，“我好久没玩了。”  
“讲得对！北方捞仔喝酒都不猜码，真冇意思。”杨秀清连连点头。  
两人便隔着啤酒箱对坐，一边做出数字手势，一边大声吆喝。  
“二妹靓！”“四季发！”  
“六必治！”“扒（八）你裤！”  
“四喜临门！”“八仙过海！”  
“狗（九）粉肠！”“绿（六）豆沙！”  
“三打白骨精！”“七进长坂坡！”  
“两只老虎跑得快！” “一枝红杏出墙来！”  
“飞流直下三千尺！”“ 两个和尚抬水吃！”  
“我赢了！”陈玉成兴奋地说，“老杨喝酒！”  
“别得意，”杨秀清一口喝干一杯，“我只是长久没玩了一时生疏！”  
“不是，你俩怎么就猜上了？”石达开劝道，“适可而止啊，咱晚上还要营业啊……”  
“你怂了是不是？怂就直讲，”杨秀清甩了石达开一个眼刀，“一点啤的就大惊小怪，跟娘们似的。”  
“没错，是兄弟就来猜码！”陈玉成拍着桌子。  
“行吧，随便你们，但千万别玩过火。”石达开叹气。  
“我酒量不行，我就不参加了。”李秀成也摇头。  
“那你俩哪凉快哪待着去吧，”杨秀清鄙视地说，“别妨碍我们尽兴。”  
“对面超市不就有空调吗？”陈玉成跟着嘲笑，“你俩可以去那和买菜大妈聊天。”  
“我们去超市买东西，”石达开用眼色示意李秀成随他离开，“马上就回。”  
“放着他们不管没事吗？”  
走出店门后，李秀成担忧地问。  
“老杨和阿玉酒量不错，只是啤的不至于醉，”石达开解释道，“现在他俩在兴头上，什么都听不进，硬劝只有反效果，不如先等等。”  
“有道理。”  
“我去买杯奶茶，你要一起吗？”  
“不了，我去星巴克。”

“还是好热啊，我受不了了。”陈玉成嘟哝着，脱了T恤衫。  
“好主意，我怎么没想到呢！”杨秀清一拍掌，也脱了衬衫，“还是敞开了喝痛快！”  
“既然都敞开了，”陈玉成又开了一瓶，给两人倒上，“那咱俩今天必须一决胜负！”  
“谁怕谁！猜码能赢过我杨秀清的人还在娘胎里呢！”  
“杨六郎！”“张三丰！”  
“四红棕！”“开齐手！”  
“点你痣！”“七街嫖！”  
“四眼狗！”“朱九妹！”  
“摁住你屌！”“狗（九）上你床！”  
杨秀清气急败坏，竖起一根中指：“一条戳！”  
“你是不是玩不起啊！”陈玉成拍桌而起，“不玩了，我怀疑你是故意输骗酒喝，跟你多喊几句我嗓子还干！”  
“就让你见识下我的真正实力，”杨秀清大手一挥，“拿我珍藏的二锅头来！”

等李秀成回来时，不但那箱啤酒空了半箱，桌上还多了一只见底的二锅头酒瓶。杨秀清和陈玉成打着赤膊，手拿酒杯，脚踩凳子，放声吆喝。  
“不是吧，你俩拼的白酒？”李秀成头疼欲裂，“晚上还要营业啊，开什么玩笑！”  
“五朵金花！”陈玉成喊道。  
“阿丕你醉了，都喊五了！”李秀成冲过去，试图抢下陈玉成的酒杯，“别喝了，空调师傅马上就到！”  
陈玉成血红的醉眼死死盯着李秀成。  
“李以文你怎么不脱？”  
“我为什么要脱……”  
“是兄弟就给我脱！”  
“阿丕你先坐，我给你倒杯水……”  
“老杨都脱了，你不脱！你不当我是兄弟！”  
“没错，是兄弟就敞开了拼个痛快！”杨秀清一脚踢翻凳子，“李秀成你脱不脱！”  
“我都讲了我不玩……等等，你们别过来！“  
“你脱不脱！”  
“叼你老姆你撒什么酒疯！街上人能看到！“  
“你不脱是吧，我帮你！”  
“李秀成脱个衣服磨磨唧唧，下面没把！”  
“艹我脱还不行吗！”  
“我给你们带了周黑鸭，”石达开拎着一个纸袋进门，“正好下酒……”  
他突然发现气氛有点微妙。  
“你们为咩都看我？……等等，别弄坏我的衣服！丢那星！……杨嗣龙我顶你个肺！这是我最贵的一件白衬衫，你赔我！”  
“你错码了！”杨秀清大笑，“你出五喊一！”  
“丢！我那是想扇你耳光！”  
倏忽警笛呼啸，盖过店内嘈杂。

若干年后，《我的前半生》（李秀成著）书友会举办名场面评选投票，第一名内容如下：  
“我和S手忙脚乱地穿衣服，但还是迟了，警察已经冲了进来。Y跳上桌子，高喊‘一条大河波浪宽，天上的星星参北斗’，警察立刻一拥而上，把他按倒在地。C1指着S讲你们应该抓他，他错码了，结果他俩双双被拷走。我试图为自己辩解：‘这一定有什么误会，警察同志，我什么都没做！’警察看了我一眼，问你是LXC吗。我点头，警察立刻给我戴上手铐：‘这就对了，举报人就是说你明知道他们犯罪还啥都不做，你涉嫌包庇窝藏。’”


	10. 第十集 人生本如戏

“Where are my friends?”  
眼看快到上午11点了，店门却依然紧闭。呤唎再次推了一把，确定无法打开，只得悻悻放弃。  
他后退几步，疑惑地盯着门上两张白条组成的X形，然后掏出手机，拨打李秀成的号码，但只能听到：“Sorry, the number you dialed is power off.”  
“What happened to Ivan? Is he in trouble?”  
一辆五菱面包车停在在店门口，下来一群呤唎不认识的人，为首的韦昌辉指着店门：“就是这家，给老子狠狠揍收银的……咦，被查封了？！”  
韦昌辉托着下巴，显得十分困惑：“怎么回事，我还没动手呢？难道有人抢我前面了？”  
“Sir，”呤唎上前问道，“I wonder if you know my friends. I cannot reach them now…”  
“你谁啊……警察！大家先避避！”  
韦昌辉远远望见警车来了，连忙叫随他一起来的人群四下散开。  
不多时，一辆警车在店门口停下，两名警察下车，把封条扯了。  
“警察同志，”韦昌辉上前询问，“我是这家店的合作伙伴，请问这是怎么回事啊？为什么他们先被查封，现在又解封了？”  
“我们原本以为老板犯法了，后来发现是举报人误会了。”警察解释道。  
“哦哦，是误会就好，警察同志辛苦了！”  
韦昌辉目送警车离去，略加思索，扭头看向愣在一边的呤唎。  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Augustus Lindley. I work here.”  
“You work for Yang Xiuqing?”  
“Yes.”  
“Nice to meet you. My name is Wei Changhui. I'm Yang Xiuqing's friend.”  
“Nice to meet you, Wei! Do you know where Yang is?”  
“Yang is in prison now. He is accused of intentional injury.”  
“Impossible! Yang is a good man.”  
“Yes, we all know Yang is a good man, but the police won't believe us.”  
“What can we do to help Yang?”  
“We need evidence to prove Yang is innocent.”  
“Where can we find the evidence?”  
“Does this store have a security camera? We can use videos to prove Yang is a good person!”  
“I guess they do have …”  
“Do you know where it is?”

“错把米粉当白粉，大义灭亲闹乌龙。近日，本市发生一起令人啼笑皆非的事件。桂平市某律师误以为其家属在本市经营白粉，思前想后决定大义灭亲，向本市公安提供线索。公安干警不敢怠慢，立刻对店内四名可疑男子展开调查，却发现其实是乌龙一场。据悉，这四名男子原本都是总裁，却因经营不善或作风混乱破产，只得打工度日。现在请看知情人士向本台提供的店内监控画面。”  
电视屏幕上，两名打了马赛克的男子正慌乱地穿衣服，另外两名打了马赛克的男子打着赤膊，试图和警察猜码。  
杨秀清啪地关掉电视，把手机拍在茶几上，手机屏幕上是一篇已经万转的微信公众号文章：《有图有真相！消息人士爆料四位破产总裁的照片》。  
“石达开你岳父干的好事，现在我们社会性死亡了！”  
“这又不能全怪我岳丈，他是误会了！你打官司就打官司，讲什么火并黑话，你杜月笙啊！”  
“是不能全怪他，还要怪你，”杨秀清冷笑道，“看着正经，自己干什么都讲不清！你怎么不讲你卖爽身粉呢！”  
“怎么，我至少看着正经，”石达开恼火地说，“杨嗣龙你看着就不正经！当差的来了你还裸奔！”  
“那又怎样？当差的又没讲我搞基。”  
“妈的，我差点忘了，陈玉成你罪魁祸首！你脑子被门夹了！”  
“又怪我？谁叫你穿得像奔丧。”  
“我早就讲是你胡思乱想，你还打小报告。”  
“那你呢！我不是叫你解释吗？”  
“我解释了啊！”  
“丢，你一解释，黄玉昆直接报警！”  
“你们真关心我家的事啊，缠着我外父逼逼赖赖！”  
“我们逼逼赖赖？石达开你要是早点讲清楚，黄玉昆会误会吗！”  
“就是，都怪你非要瞒着蕙卿姐，打什么太极。“  
“你是不是看不起螺蛳粉，才不讲清楚？”  
“操，你们两个倒打一耙！”  
“陈玉成你个狗黑！你才是骗婚基佬吧，所以看谁都基！”  
“叼你妹跟狗睡！狗黑杨秀清，我挨卵你也有份！”  
“行，你翻旧账，那咱们今天来算总账。谁开业第一天就和客人打架！”  
“艹，你不也打了！”  
“韦正那卵崽不该打吗！”  
“李昭寿那恁黑不该打吗！也就李以文护他。”  
“我明明是劝架，你们还不领情！”  
“李昭寿那逼你也劝？你就该打他屎尿横流！”  
“李秀成和事佬，和屎泥第一名。”  
“杨秀清叼你姆！我和事惹谁了？你们搅屎棍！”  
“不关我事，我可没惹过事！”  
“你不惹事？谁跟蕙卿姐讲我出轨？”  
“你真没出轨？你盯个螺蛳妹都两眼发光！”  
“陈玉成看靓女，母老虎踹他蛋。”  
“杨秀清呛屎狗，一路走一路炮！”  
“我的私生活再乱，可没影响过公事！”  
“你乱泡名媛丢了股权，还吐我一身！”  
“丢，你还把我送进120！”  
“杨秀清你是该进120，治治瞎几把认亲戚的毛病。”  
“李秀成你个恁黑你做甜螺蛳粉！”  
“石达开还吃咸豆花呢！”  
“陈玉成长四个眼睛，晒衣服时就跟瞎的一样！“  
“杨秀清长手长脚，每天就在收银台后坐着不动，跟死的一样！”

李秀成打了个哈欠。  
在公安局担惊受怕地过了一夜，直到昨天上午才被放出来，照理昨晚他该早早休息才是。但他躺在床上，只觉胸口堵得发慌，根本睡不着，于是返回电脑桌前，打了一晚上字，直写到日上三竿。  
“昨天夜里，Y、S、C1和我都很激动，我们大吵一架，每个人都说了很多气话。最后C1大声说：‘老子不干了！自从跟你们合作后，我就没遇上过好事，警察倒是都认识我了！’  
“S一气之下说他也不干了。Y大笑，说他有的是亲戚合作，根本不稀罕我们。S愤怒地说：‘希望你下次被偷公章时找亲戚去，别来找我！’  
“五分钟后，我们四个一致通过解散公司的决议，再创业自此夭折。”  
李秀成喝了口茶，继续往下写：  
“这就是我的前半生。很遗憾，让诸君失望了，这并不是一个屡败屡战、东山再起的励志故事。或许一切皆是命中注定，我等凡人再想逆天改命也是徒劳。从破产那一刻起，我就该坦然接受命运，但不经一番挣扎，我又怎会甘心认命呢？”  
李秀成打开许久未登录的博客，把写好的文章复制进去，点击发布。  
他起身走向单人床，正准备补觉，手机却响了，来电显示的名字是呤唎。  
“喂，呤唎，不好意思，”李秀成不等对方开口便说，“你以后不用来了，我们……”  
“Ivan，有客人，多，很多！”呤唎开心地说，“他们问我开门几点，快，快来你们！”  
“喂，是李秀成李总吗？”电话那头传来一个陌生的声音，似乎是呤唎的手机被人抢走了，“我是B站美食UP主，看了昨天的新闻后想来做一期螺蛳粉测评，请问你们啥时开门啊？”  
“李总，你们那段监控视频在抖音的点击量破百万了，”又换了一个人说话，“请问你们有兴趣做主播吗？”  
“李总，麻烦您能给我杨总的联系方式吗？我觉得他的个人经历很有趣，想采访他。”  
“李总，能不能帮我问问陈总想不想出道？我司愿意签他。”  
“李总，我台美食节目需要一个特邀嘉宾，我想问问石总是否感兴趣？”  
“李总你们还招不招服务生？”  
“李总你们考虑开分店吗？”  
“烦请诸位稍安勿躁，”李秀成勉力维持镇定，免得自己的声调过于激动，“我们四个马上就到。”  
他挂断电话，立刻点击修改文章的按钮，在末尾加了一句：  
“事情有了转机，我的前半生未完待续。”

一年后，南京某海鲜酒店包厢。  
“四红四！”“落（六）蚊帐！”  
“两条女！”“狗（九）拉拉！”  
“石（十）达开！”“杨嗣（四）龙！”  
“陈四眼！”“李以（一）文！”  
石达开饮尽杯中残酒：“不玩了，再闹服务员要赶我们了。”  
“怕什么，那不正好给李大作家提供素材。”杨秀清满不在乎。  
“我正想告诉你们，我的书刚卖出版权。”李秀成满面春风。  
“要影视化了？”陈玉成翻过大龙虾壳，打了个饱嗝。  
“嗯，他们想把再创业那段拍成五十集连续剧。”  
“五十集太长了，肯定要注水。”杨秀清又给自己倒了一杯茅台。  
“注水无所谓，但我的演员必须是靓仔！”陈玉成认真地说。  
“我要求不高，但我的演员也不能太寒碜，”石达开笑道，“至少要撑得起白色。”  
“你这么喜欢白色，不如直接找个白发老头来演。”  
“阿玉别的都好，就是嘴贱的毛病永远改不掉！”石达开勾起手指，假装要弹陈玉成脑壳。  
“时候不早了，”杨秀清看了眼他的新款劳力士，“我该走了。”  
“这次又是哪个名媛？”石达开挑挑眉毛。  
“我这叫拓展商业人脉，”杨秀清起身举杯，“值此东山再起一周年纪念日之际，我们再干一杯吧！”  
其余三人跟着起立。  
“敬米粉！”  
“敬南京！”  
“敬广西！”  
“敬破产！”  
“啊呸呸呸，”杨秀清登时急了，“你才破产！”  
“叼老纳杨秀清你咒我破产！”  
“陈玉成我没说你！我说他！”  
“老杨我不过开个玩笑，提醒大家别忘了以前的苦日子，你竟然就咒我破产？”  
“阿达我不是这个意思！”  
“不是阿丕也不是阿达，那就是咒我了，行，我出第二版时就把你的结局改成破产。”  
“李秀成你敢！”  
“这一张旧船票，能否登上你的客船……”  
李秀成连忙做了个噤声手势，然后接电话。  
“喂，李总，关于电视剧的事，有些细节问题我司想和您再确认下。”  
“您请讲。”  
“您的书原名是《我的前半生》，但是最近已经有一部电视剧叫《我的前半生》了。我们觉得撞车不太好，想问问您要不要改个名字。”  
“有道理，撞车的确不太好，”李秀成稍加思索，“你们是打算只拍再创业那段吧？”  
“是的。”  
李秀成举杯，一饮而尽。  
“那就叫《破产总裁》吧。”

-正文完-


	11. 番外一 文化逆输出

平安夜晚上，南京市某西餐厅包厢。  
“呤唎想视频，”李秀成让手机靠着香槟酒瓶站稳，“他要祝我们节日快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐！这是来自伦敦的祝福！”  
屏幕里的呤唎举杯祝酒，从背景看他是在英国家中。  
“玛丽Christmas！”  
“哈皮Christmas！”  
石达开决定不纠正同伴们的发音，反正呤唎也听得懂。  
“今年认识Ivan，我高兴，”呤唎开心地说，“Ivan第一个中国人对我好，还带我认识Da，Pi和Yang，我真高兴！”  
“I'm also glad you taught my daughter and son English.”李秀成笑道。  
“认识你，我们也very高兴！”杨秀清高声说，“你对我们的help very big，是我们的English good brother！”  
“And you are我见过的最handsome的foreigner! Cheers!”陈玉成隔着屏幕和呤唎碰杯。   
石达开想了想，决定不指出陈玉成压根没见过几个外国人这一事实。  
“Let's eat apples.”杨秀清指指桌上一盘苹果，“An apple a day keeps Wei Zheng away.”  
四人各拿了一只苹果开始啃，屏幕里的呤唎好奇地看着他们。  
“This is your dessert? Why do you have apples for dessert?”  
“平安夜吃苹果不是你们English的传统吗？”  
“是吗？”  
“当然是啊，难道you don't know吗？”杨秀清吃了一惊。  
“我没有听过……”呤唎看上去显得困惑。  
“Maybe you too young，所以don't know这个传统。”  
“真的吗？Can you tell me about it？”呤唎好奇地问。  
“苹代表太苹，苹果是你们在天上的god赐给凡间的fruit，寓意天下太平，”杨秀清一本正经地说，“苹果是它的simple name，它的Chinese全名是太苹天果。”  
“我第一次听讲，”呤唎如同醍醐灌顶，“我要记下来！”  
石达开差点一口酒喷出来。

三年后。   
“呤唎的书出中文版了，他给我们寄了样书。”  
石达开把一本《太苹天果：我在中国打工的日子》放在杨秀清办公桌上。  
“他写了什么，有没有夸咱们？”  
石达开翻开扉页，只见内容是：“谨以此书献给卓越的李伊凡！他介绍的工作机会不但让我学到了中国文化，还让我重新认识了西方文化！”  
“这大概就是成功的反向文化输出。”  
石达开扶额。


	12. 番外二 一二三四五

“阿玉新年好啊！”  
“桂娘姐姐新年好！”  
石达开和黄蕙卿热情地招呼陈玉成一家进门。  
“叔叔阿姨新年好！”石佐佑的童音清脆悦耳。  
“发，发财……”  
蒋桂娘怀里的陈天宝奶声奶气地说，他还不到两周岁，吐字尚不清晰。  
“天宝真聪明，都学会拜年了！”黄蕙卿笑着夸奖。  
“我教的。都出来拜年了，总得学会吉利话！”陈玉成得意地说。  
“真是你教的？”石达开挑挑眉毛。  
“是啊，你打麻将时老带着天宝，他当然学会了！”蒋桂娘翻了个白眼，众人大笑。  
“左左右右好像又长高了一点，”陈玉成从怀里摸出一个红包，“加油啊，争取超过你爸！”  
“天宝也要加油，”石达开也掏出一个红包，“你肯定能超过你爸！”  
“你就不能想我点好吗？”  
陈玉成假装生气，于是众人又笑了。  
“你们坐，我去给天宝热碗牛奶。”  
黄蕙卿转身进了厨房，陈玉成和蒋桂娘在沙发上坐下，取用茶几上的点心，而对面的液晶电视正重播春晚。  
“春晚越来越无聊了，”陈玉成感叹，“我昨晚都没看。”  
“一年比一年差，”石达开点头，“现在的小品相声还没老杨搞笑……”  
说曹操曹操到，门口传来门铃声，以及一个熟悉的声音：“阿达在家吗？”  
“糟了！”陈玉成立刻拉着蒋桂娘起身，“我们快躲起来！”  
“喂！”  
石达开还没反应过来，陈玉成一家已经躲进了书房。  
“阿玉搞什么？他欠老杨钱？”  
石达开按下心头疑惑，前去开门。  
门开的一刹那，他立刻明白了为什么陈玉成想躲起来——杨秀清的身后跟着年纪相仿的三个孩子，正是他的三个私生子杨甲昭、杨乙昭和杨丙昭。  
“甲乙丙快给阿达叔拜年，”杨秀清乐呵呵地说，“达叔最疼你们了！拿了红包记得说谢谢！”  
“达叔新年好！”  
三个孩子异口同声地说。  
“新年好，”石达开强颜欢笑，“你们又长高了……”  
“还有丁和戊，”杨秀清拿出手机，“他们太小了在云娇那，我让他们给你视频拜年，你给我发微信红包就好……”  
“叼老纳你生儿敛财啊！”

苏州郊区某别墅内。  
“爸爸，你什么时候带我们去南京玩呀？”  
“过完年再说。”  
“可夫子庙的新年庙会很热闹啊！”  
“阿发乖，春节期间我不能带你和你姐去南京。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为杨叔叔得罪了计生委。”  
李秀成淡定地继续看报。


	13. 番外三 双兔傍地走

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本集抄的张笑天  
> 我看张笑天时忍不住想，他写的陈玉成曾晚妹一个女装大佬一个男装大佬， 他难道不觉得这个CP不对劲吗？？？

“三比一，通过。”  
“李以文你个二五仔，你背叛我！”  
陈玉成踮起脚，想揪李秀成的领子。  
“我俩加起来也打不过他俩，”李秀成摊手，“我决定打不过就加入。”  
“那么今年的店庆特别节目就定下来了！”杨秀清打了个响指，“陈玉成你好好准备，你可是主角。”  
“不公平！凭什么就我一个人牺牲！”  
“有道理，不能让阿玉一个人牺牲。”  
“还是达哥好，老杨你听见了没有？要牺牲大家一起牺牲！”  
“我决定牺牲自己的私房钱赞助阿玉一顶假发。”  
“那我看在老乡份上多牺牲一点，我请化妆师。”  
“你们都牺牲了我怎么能不管呢？讲好有难同当，我也牺牲一下，赞助高跟鞋。”  
“丢你们老姆！”

一周后，南京某高档住宅区。  
“奇怪，我新买的裙子呢？”蒋桂娘翻找卧室衣柜，自言自语，“好像还少了件衬衫……”  
翻箱倒柜一通后，她只得另外挑了件衣服：“也许明天就自己蹦出来了。”

东旺杨哥螺蛳粉的创始店内，员工来回忙碌，准备开门迎客，三位创始股东则在一边闲聊。  
“王府井地租太贵了，成本吃不消啊。”  
“金融街也不行，白领不愿意吃个中饭就沾一身味。”  
“我觉得可以考虑中关村。”  
“为什么不选长安街？”杨秀清提议，“应该开在天安门广场上，那里才是北京人流量顶峰！我上次国庆去差点被挤下白石桥！”  
石达开瞪了他一眼，继续和李秀成说话：“中关村地租没王府井那么贵，人流量也够，既有上班的又有购物的……”  
杨秀清见石达开不理他，只得另寻消遣，拦下一名员工：“你去看看陈玉成换好了没有。”  
员工走到洗手间门口，轻轻敲门：“陈总您需要帮忙吗？”  
“不需要！”  
“陈玉成你搞快点，我们马上开门了！”  
杨秀清不耐烦地吼道。  
“叼你妹！有本事你自己上啊！”  
房门被倏地推开，幸好员工反应够快，迅速闪到一边。陈玉成大踏步走出洗手间，一名化妆师跟着冲出来：“陈总等等啊！您还没画眼影啊！”  
所有人停下手头的事，不由自主地看向陈玉成——黑长直假发、米白色女式休闲款衬衫、天蓝色雪纺长裙、红色高跟鞋，虽然脸上妆还没画好，但眼下的他活脱脱一俏丽女子。  
“我就说阿玉可以嘛。”石达开得意地看着杨秀清。  
“不错不错！”杨秀清连连点头，“可惜少了两块肉！”  
“粉是不是扑太多了，”李秀成笑道，“痣快看不到了。”  
陈玉成微笑着走向另外三名股东，竖起两根中指：“你们这群恁黑……哎哟！”  
他一个趔趄摔倒在地，然后地上多了一只断掉的鞋跟。

蒋桂娘陪客户吃完饭后已是下午两点多。她坐在出租车上，百无聊赖地打开微博热搜，结果马上找到了失踪的裙子和衬衫。  
她笑着看向一旁的同事：“麻烦帮我跟领导请个假，就说我家下午有急事。”

陈玉成勉强挤出笑脸，在店内来回走动，陪客人合影。  
“陈玉成你行不行啊？”杨秀清窝火地看着员工收走地上的鞋跟，“你已经踩断三双鞋了！”  
“我不管，反正讲好了鞋子你出。”  
陈玉成重重地跺脚。  
“丢那星你故意的吧！”  
“老子就是故意的，怎么着啊！”  
“这是意大利进口的，可不便宜！”  
“谁管你啊！”  
陈玉成又是一跺脚，杨秀清只觉胸口一疼。  
“你不怕我吐血死掉吗？”  
“老子就是故意要你出血！”  
“那偷我的衣服也是故意的吗？”  
熟悉的声音从门口传来，陈玉成不由打了个寒颤。  
“桂娘我不是故意的，是他们……桂，桂娘？”  
食客们听到这动静，纷纷望向门口——只见蒋桂娘一身笔挺西装，刚剪短的头发梳得一丝不苟，眉宇俊朗，英姿飒爽。  
“大家好，”她粗声粗气地说，“我是陈小玉的原配蒋桂郎。今天店庆大吉，我也来当一把服务生。”   
“今天我们开夫妻店！”陈玉成笑着跑向她，“大家吃好喝好啊……艹！”  
他一个脚崴，又报废了一双鞋。  
“陈玉成你妈逼就是故意的！”  
“这次真不是！”  
“你得赔我！”  
“讲好给我报销，你出尔反尔！”  
“这是问程小姐借的！你叫我怎么办！”  
“你又不缺情人，可以换一个名媛！”  
……  
“今年店庆真热闹啊。”角落里，李秀成悠闲地喝着咖啡。  
“是啊，店内外充满着快活的空气。”石达开感慨道。


	14. 前传 一壶浊酒喜相逢

石达开刚到酒店门口就被拦下。  
“抱歉先生，我们今天被包场了，”接待员婉拒道，“您改天再来吧。”  
“请问是被两广企业家联合会包场了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那没错了，”石达开甩开长腿，迈步上前，“我就是来参会的。”  
“先生您等一下！”接待员连忙张开双臂，拦在他面前。  
“又怎么了？”  
接待员看着石达开的卫衣和运动裤，满脸都写着不相信。  
“请问您有邀请函吗？”  
“有的，我拿给您……不对啊，我明明记得带了啊！”  
石达开在卫衣和运动裤口袋里一通乱摸，最后只翻出来公交卡。  
他尴尬地看着对方：“看来是丢了，但我的确收到了邀请函。”  
“先生不好意思，洪总说了，只有持邀请函者才能入内。”  
“我出门时带了，只是丢路上了，您看……”  
“先生您还是早点回去吧，您可以改天再来。”  
“我没有骗您，我真的被邀请了！”  
“先生您再不走我叫保安了。”  
接待员拿起对讲机，石达开只得作罢，回身离开。  
他迈出门的一刹那，一个身材矮小的家伙挨着他进门，但没走几步也被工作人员拦下。  
“抱歉，未成年人不得独自入场，你家长呢？”  
“你全家才未成年！”那家伙愤怒地说，“我是来参会的！”  
“那你有邀请函吗？”  
“当然有啊！”  
接待员接过对方递来的邀请函，发现上面的抬头是“陈玉成”。  
“原来是陈总的公子，请问你父亲呢？”  
“我就是陈玉成！”  
接待员打量了他一番，满脸都写着你逗我玩呢。  
“你父亲号码多少？我现在联系他。”  
“你有病吧！我就是陈玉成本人！”  
“……请问你有带身份证吗？”  
“主办方没跟我讲要带身份证啊！”  
“抱歉，没有证件的话我无法核实你的身份。”  
“神经病！”  
陈玉成骂骂咧咧，准备硬闯，接待员忙呼叫保安：“紧急情况，陈总的儿子闯进来了！”

石达开靠着酒店外墙，掏出手机打电话。  
“老杨你还要多久？”  
“我还在路上，怎么了？”  
“我邀请函丢了，他们不让我进去。”  
“你是不是又穿了卫衣？”  
“是。”  
“你活该。”  
“只是个聚餐联谊，而且好多都是熟人，穿随便点无所谓吧。”  
“你懂个屁，这种场合更应该穿得金光闪闪，不然镇不住那帮家伙！”  
“行吧你有理。你什么时候到？我还等你领我进去。”  
“我还要20分钟。”  
“待会见，拜拜！”  
石达开听到一阵响动，便望向门边，只见保安把一个人拽出门外：“陈公子不好意思，你还是打电话叫你父亲来吧。”  
“叼你妹！”  
陈玉成冲酒店方向吐了一口痰。  
“细路仔你爸是谁？”石达开试探着询问，“我可以帮你打电话。”  
“我没爸！你谁啊？”  
陈玉成凶狠地瞪着他。  
“我是来参会的。我认识里面不少人，没准也认识你爸。”  
陈玉成打量了石达开一番：“你就穿这样来参会？”  
“我觉得大家都是熟人，何必那么拘谨，”石达开笑道，“个个穿西装，那猜码都没法玩。”  
“我是第一次参加，”陈玉成的语气柔和了一些，“我只认识梧州李家兄弟。”  
“……你是说李秀成和李世贤？”  
“嗯，我和他们是老乡，也有生意往来。”  
石达开打量了陈玉成一番。  
“你真不是未成年人？”  
“你真不是打篮球的？”  
“看来是我以貌取人了，”石达开伸出手，“幸会，我叫石达开。”  
“我叫陈玉成。”

酒店会场内摆开十几席，桌上放着水果点心等冷盘，来宾三三两两地入座并聊天。一位服务生推着一辆小车，在每个座位上放上一本书。  
“这次的纪念品就这？”李世贤拿起他面前的书，“《洪秀全精选集》，这玩意儿只能当厕纸。”  
“你小点声，洪总也在。”李秀成提醒他。  
“那我可要拜读下洪总的大作。‘晚上睡得好，早上起得早；早早来搬砖，终生享福报’，”李世贤大声念着书里内容，“‘狗子一条肠，就是好姑娘；要是老色批，不配狗上床’。”  
“阿闲别念了！”  
“这种诗我拉个屎就能写一百首。”  
“今天这么多人在场，你得给洪总点面子。”  
“我凭什么给他面子？我又不是你，他开讲座还去捧臭脚。”  
“洪总再怎么讲也是联合会主席，何况他资历深，这一带他是大前辈。”  
“那我要是离开江浙，是不是就不用卖他面子了？”李世贤冷笑道。  
“我真是拿你没办法。”李秀成叹气。  
这时一名服务生来到他旁边：“李总，请问您有陈玉成陈总联系方式吗？”  
“我有，怎么了？”  
“陈总他儿子一个人来了，还想硬闯。我们想着您和陈总都是梧州的，您大概可以帮忙联系他……”  
李世贤一口茶喷出来：“四眼狗你也有今天！”  
“你们误会了，门口那个就是陈总。”  
李秀成也忍不住笑了。

酒店停车场的花坛边，石达开和陈玉成坐在长椅上，兴致勃勃地聊天。  
“达哥讲得对，我们两广人不能只盯着这一小块北方市场，要想得更远！”  
“三江两湖的确是我们的舒适区，但长江以北还有更广大的天地！”  
“而且三江两湖的竞争越来越激烈，如果不往更北处发展，我们的生存压力只会越来越大。”  
“我有考虑往陕西发展，只是没遇到合适机会。”  
“我有个主意！达哥你是水运，我是陆运，如果我们联营，就可以打通川陕……”  
“陈总真不好意思！”一名酒店工作人员突然出现，打断了二人对话，“刚才是我们误会了，您千万别见怪！”  
“你们不嫌我未成年了？”陈玉成嗤笑道。  
“嗐，那是我们瞎了眼，您别往心里去！”  
“也罢，我不和你们计较，”陈玉成扭头看向石达开，“达哥我们进去聊。”  
“陈总您这就难为我了，”工作人员面露难色，“您旁边这位，有邀请函吗？…”  
“没有邀请函就不能进？”  
“是的，这是洪总的规定，我们也没办法……”  
“那我也不进去了！”  
“没事的玉成，”石达开忙道，“老杨马上就到了，他能带我……”  
马达奔腾，喇叭长鸣，一队款式相同的黑色轿车大摇大摆地开过来，立马霸占了大半个停车场。  
“这是什么？”陈玉成大惊失色。  
“这是老杨的车队。”石达开耸耸肩，显然已经见怪不怪。  
车上下来不少人。其中一些似乎是保镖，正戒备地打量四周。另一些人从一辆车的后备箱里取出一捆红色毯子，迅速铺开，直铺到酒店门口。其他人则在毯子两侧夹道列队，摆出毕恭毕敬的神态。  
“杨秀清出个场要这么大阵仗？”陈玉成几乎惊掉下巴。  
片刻之后，一辆加长林肯缓缓出现，停在红毯一头。一位保镖拉开车门，随即下来一位西装革履、威风凛凛的人物，他的脖子上还围着一圈粗大金链子。那人冲保镖说了点什么，便向酒店门口走去。  
“欢迎杨总莅临指导！”  
早已守在门口的酒店接待员堆起笑脸。  
“欢迎老杨莅临指导！”石达开也跟着大喊。  
杨秀清闻声望去，发现了石达开，于是笑着招呼对方：“阿达你穿成这样，我要是酒店的人，也会以为你是来打篮球的。”  
列队的人群自动让开一个口子，让石达开走到杨秀清旁边。  
“小弟一向散漫惯了，要是突然穿得人模狗样，怕是还不自在呢。”  
“话是这么讲，但正式场合，总该庄重点。要是没我救场你打算怎么办？”  
“那我就去打篮球了。”  
两人说笑着，不一会儿就到了酒店门口。  
“杨总不好意思，”接待员的表情非常纠结，“您旁边这位先生，他没有邀请函……”  
“你们也太死板了，有我打包票还要什么邀请函！”杨秀清勃然大怒。  
“洪总说了，没有邀请函一律不得入内……”接待员显得十分为难，“他还强调了好几次……”  
“行，邀请函是吧，我现在就给你写，侯谦芳！”  
杨秀清的车队里传来一声应答：“属下明白！”  
不多时，一张匆匆完成的手写邀请函被送到杨秀清面前，他接过秘书递来的笔，潦草地签名：“行了，阿达我们进去吧。”  
“可是……”  
接待员看着杨秀清身边那一堆保镖，便知趣地闭嘴，并接下塞过来的邀请函。

“杨秀清也太嚣张了！”听陈玉成讲完他的见闻后，李秀成直摇头，“他只是个副主席，这不是打洪总脸吗？”  
“杨秀清本来就不服洪秀全，”李世贤看上去毫不意外，“你别看洪秀全是董事长和大股东，他在公司就是个龟孙，杨秀清一手遮天。”  
“阿闲你瞎讲啥呢！”  
“我瞎讲？洪秀全要是有点实权，会有工夫写这种狗屁不通的诗吗？”  
“诗？这本吗？”陈玉成拿起他面前的《洪秀全精选集》。  
“对啊，他写的比你三年级的情诗还烂。”  
“有那么差吗……李是闲你怎么知道我三年级的事！”  
“存档是个好习惯，”李世贤意味深长地说，“万一哪天你得罪我，我就曝光你的诗。”  
“来啊，谁怕谁啊，”陈玉成不甘示弱，“我有你初中的检讨书！”  
“我有你失恋大哭的录音！”  
“我有你喝醉撒疯的视频！”  
“你们两个差不多够了啊，”李秀成扶额，“也不怕被人笑话。”  
“我去抽根烟，”李世贤蓦地站起，“省得在这给你丢脸。”  
“阿丕最近过得怎样啊？”李秀成给陈玉成的杯子里添茶。  
“挺好，就是忙。不过我还是想找个时间，和桂娘先把酒办了。”  
“你想宰我的红包吗？”李秀成揶揄道。  
“我不但要宰你红包，还要压榨你劳动力，”陈玉成嘻嘻笑着，“以文哥，我想请你当伴郎……”  
放在桌上的手机忽然响了，李秀成连忙挂断，但为时已晚——陈玉成的脸色说明他看到了来电显示的姓名。  
“你怎么还跟李昭寿有瓜葛？”  
“我们差不多断了联系了，只是还有点以前的款子……”  
“李昭寿那狗黑，你就该拉黑他！”陈玉成咬牙切齿。  
“我和他也不是什么深仇大恨，何必做那么绝……”  
“于是你随他瞎搞！你明明知道他违章！”  
“违章经营的也不是他一个，大家多多少少都有点不合规。”李秀成苦笑道。  
“那逼可是卖假货啊！”  
“阿丕，其实我和他真的没往来了，”李秀成诚恳地解释，“只是我们之间还有些陈年欠款没清，我总得处理干净，你说是不是？”  
陈玉成咬着下唇，脸上的怒意似是褪去了一些。  
“那我要是举报他的加工厂，你给我作证吗？”  
“李昭寿要是继续乱搞，早晚混不下去的，阿丕你何苦当出头鸟？”  
“我不管，反正现在没人收拾那恁黑，我收拾他不行吗！”  
“阿丕你太年轻了，浑身都是刺，”李秀成叹气，“你以后会明白的，做人还是留一线好……”  
“糟糕，我的手机不见了！”  
一声大喝打断了李秀成的话，也打断了其他人的闲聊。所有人循声望去，发现是杨秀清拿着麦克风在说话。  
“杨总的手机不见了！”一旁的助理连忙吩咐下去，“快调监控！”  
“不必了，”杨秀清看向坐他旁边的中年人，“老洪啊，我估计我手机就在会场里，要么你给我打一个？”  
“那个就是洪秀全吗？”陈玉成小声问李秀成。  
“对，他是联合会主席。”  
洪秀全掏出手机，拨了一串号码。不多时，杨秀清所在位置便传出怪里怪气的声音：“爸爸，您儿子给您来电话了！”  
“瞧我这脑袋，骑驴找驴！”杨秀清拍拍自己的裤子口袋，“谢了啊老洪。”  
“杨狗欺人太甚！”  
一个和洪秀全相貌相仿的男子猛然站起，朝杨秀清冲去，但被保镖拦下。  
“大哥别生气，”洪秀全尴尬地笑了，“只是一个搞怪铃声，秀清冇别的意思。”  
“还是洪总了不起，大人大量，肚里能撑船，”杨秀清笑道，“在座诸君应该多多参加洪总的讲座，向洪总学习。”  
“秀清弟说笑了，我不过是写一两首歪诗，再胡乱总结一点人生经验，”洪秀全谦虚地说，“我能有今天的成就，得多亏秀清弟和诸君捧场呢！”  
“老洪别自谦了，你的讲座很深刻，让我学了很多，”杨秀清恭维道，“要不是你点拨，我还在紫荆山烧炭呢。”  
“那是秀清弟悟性高！我又没讲什么……”  
“特别是老洪的婚姻家庭讲座，真的让我获益匪浅，”杨秀清仿佛没看到洪秀全的脸色，兀自说下去，“他举了好多生动的例子，特别是他自己和赖夫人的事，就像给了我一棒子。参加讲座前我本来还想结婚，现在……”  
杨秀清头顶的水晶大吊灯闪了闪，接着会场陷入一片黑暗。  
“艹！哪个傻屌干的！”  
“保护杨总！”保镖慌忙进入高度戒备状态。  
会场内一阵骚动，人群纷纷离席。  
“大家坐好别动！”杨秀清大喊，“韦正你去看看怎么搞的！”  
“空调一停这里就是烤箱，”陈玉成仿佛没听到杨秀清的话，照样起身，“以文哥我去外面待会儿，电来了叫我。”  
陈玉成的眼睛还没完全适应黑暗，但他又怕开手电会被别人发现，只能摸索着往门边走，还得留神不撞到其他人……  
“哎呀！”  
陈玉成终究还是跟什么人撞了个满怀，赶紧赔不是：“实在不好意思！我没看到您……达哥？”  
“嘘，小声点！”石达开忙道，“我也是偷偷溜出来的。”  
“你也受不了是吗？”陈玉成轻笑。  
“又是老一套的商业互吹，或者说互损，”石达开也笑了，“还不给猜码，太无聊了。”  
“就是，一点意思都没有！”陈玉成眨巴着眼睛，“不如咱们找个地方继续谈联营？”

“杨总不好意思！”韦昌辉跑回会场，满头大汗，“施工队不小心把电缆挖断了！已经在抢修了！”  
“秦日纲、陈承瑢，你们选的好地方！”  
杨秀清咬牙切齿地说。  
“杨总我错了！”  
“杨总请罚我！”  
秦日纲和陈承瑢连连赔不是。  
“抢修要多久？”杨秀清不理他们，而是看向韦昌辉。  
“今晚恐怕够呛……”  
“秦日纲、陈承瑢，想被我炒鱿鱼就直说，没必要拐弯抹角！”  
“秀清弟消消火，我想日纲和承瑢也不是故意的，”洪秀全劝道，“谁能想到施工队这么不小心呢。”  
“他们当初选址时就该考虑各种风险！现在可好，大家集体在这干瞪眼吗！”  
“杨总，既然一时半会儿修不好，不如今天先散，改日再聚。”侯谦芳试图打圆场。  
“是啊，事已至此，不如换个日子，”洪秀全补充道，“下次联谊也可以继续交给日纲和承瑢来办，就当是给他们一个将功补过的机会。”  
“杨总洪总放心！我们一定吸取教训！”  
“我们保证绝不出错！”  
“看在洪总面子上，这次就算了，”杨秀清耸耸肩，“一群废物，早知道我就交给阿达了……咦，阿达人呢？”

酒店停车场内，李世贤拉开他的奔驰车门：“真是无聊，我就不该来南京浪费时间。”  
“金华又没什么急事，你何不多待一晚？”李秀成提议。  
“我不是你，我不想在南京沾一身骚味。”  
“你对洪总的偏见太深了，其实……”  
“哥你别劝我了，洪秀全杨秀清那帮废物我一个也看不上，”李世贤坐进车里，“我早晚会开辟新天地，你等着瞧好了。”  
“阿闲你啊，明明年纪也不小了……”  
李秀成无奈地看着李世贤驾车离去。  
他看了看时间，然后拨通陈玉成的号码：“喂，阿丕你在哪？今晚的聚餐取消了，不如咱们……”  
“以文哥，我在和石达开吃烧烤，”陈玉成的语气听起来很开心，“你要不要来？”

“阿达你骗我！我以为是什么自助海鲜烧烤才答应过来，”杨秀清气呼呼地在桌边坐下，“叼你姆，是路边摊！”  
“路边摊不香吗？”石达开取了盘中一只鸡肉串，“这才是夜市气氛啊！”  
“再讲了，海鲜馆子哪有炒田螺，”陈玉成忙着用牙签挑螺肉，“夜市才有这美味！”  
“我都有点怀念梧州夜市了，”李秀成感慨，“米粉，糖水，毛鸡蛋……自打离开广西后，很多东西都吃不到了。”  
“我第一次去夜市还是你带我的，”陈玉成笑道，“猪眼睛，龟苓膏，我差点吃撑了。”  
“外省都没几家正宗广西菜，”石达开叹气，“我有次进了家广西菜馆，问老板有没有猪眼睛卖，他像看外星人一样看我。”  
“你真是个吃货，朋友圈除了晒吃就没别的！”  
“民以食为天，爱吃有什么不对？老杨你也别干坐着呀，不来个田螺吗？凉了就不好吃了。”  
杨秀清犹豫了片刻，最终取了牙签，开始剔螺肉。  
石达开举杯：“相逢即是有缘，诸位我们干一杯吧！”  
“我要是跟老板讲，坐这桌的是四个总裁，”杨秀清冷笑道，“他肯定不信，还会讲我们有病。”  
“管他呢，这叫‘高情不入时人眼，拍手凭他笑路旁’！”  
此时距故事开始还有两年。


	15. 特别篇 七星不照波月洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特别出演  
> 拿破仑·波拿巴  
> 热罗-克里斯托弗-米歇尔·迪罗克

南京地铁车厢内，两名法国青年正在聊天。  
“热罗，我真喜欢中国地铁，”波拿巴感叹，“我们来了一周了，一次罢工停运也没遇上！”  
“贝西埃跟我说巴黎地铁又罢工了。”迪罗克笑道。  
“那他打车去学校吗？”  
“没有，他回家睡觉了。”  
“他这样不行！再偷懒今年又毕不了业。”  
“没关系，他说教授也罢课了。”  
地铁车门打开，两人随人流来到商业街上。  
“我们吃个快餐，”波拿巴迅速扫了一眼四周，“随便哪家都行。”  
“那我看下yelp……”  
“要么这家？米粉上菜快。”  
波拿巴手指的招牌写着“东旺杨哥螺蛳粉”，下面有一行英文“Mr Young's Rice Noodles”。  
“可以，”迪罗克点头，“这家我在yelp上见过，是个连锁，评价很好。”  
“那更好了，就这家吧。”  
两人进店，随便找了个位置坐下，很快便有服务生递来两份菜单。  
“菜单还有英文翻译啊，不错。”波拿巴用发音不标准的英语夸了一句。  
“请问你们想来点什么？”服务生用英语问。  
“点什么上菜最快？”  
“米粉都挺快的，老友可能慢一点。”  
“那除了老友你推荐个吧。”  
“先生要不试试七星拱月？这是我们的店庆新品。”  
“我看看……25元人民币一碗？这也太贵了！”  
“先生，七星拱月是配了七种肉的桂林米粉，这个价格已经很实惠了。”  
“你能不能只放三样肉，然后10元卖给我？”  
“先生我们没有这样卖的，但这是店庆新品，可以给您折到20元。”  
“螺蛳粉15元，它打折吗？”迪罗克翻着菜单。  
“只有新品打折。”  
“螺蛳粉带肉吗？”  
“本身不带肉，可以单加鸭脚等配菜。”  
“鸭脚多少钱？”波拿巴忙问。  
“鸭脚4元一只。”  
“那我们还是要两碗七星拱月。”迪罗克礼貌地说。  
“好的稍等。”  
“这年头奸商太多，”服务员走后，波拿巴又讲回法语，“不问清楚被宰了都不知道。”  
“奸商哪里都有，”迪罗克点头，“拉纳说他昨天中午叫了两个三明治，外卖只送来一个。”  
“那不一定，也许他自己下单时搞错了。”  
“我们酒店的供应商也很奸诈，每次都想在账单上耍滑头。”  
“供应商开的价格一定要砍一半，剩下的一半分期付，这是我和他们斗智斗勇后得出的宝贵经验。”波拿巴得意地说。  
“马塞纳一定奇怪你为什么不做财务，他会觉得你搞新媒体是屈才。”  
“这家伙，我上次出差的机票他还没给我报，”波拿巴耸肩，“约瑟芬就该雇他当管家，这样就不会陷入分期地狱了……”  
两人愉快地聊着。不多时，一个身材矮小的年轻人端来两碗米粉，还操着蹩脚的英语。  
“你们的七星拱月。”  
“谢谢……站住！”  
波拿巴连忙用英语叫住对方。  
“怎么了？”  
“这米粉有问题！”  
“有问题？”  
“你的米粉没汤！”  
“本来就没汤啊。”  
“我点的又不是干粉，应该是有汤的！”  
“先生，桂林米粉和一般汤粉不同，是你先吃再自己加汤的。”  
“没听说过这种米粉！”  
“算了吧波拿巴，”迪罗克劝道，“我们自己加汤就行了。”  
“那不成，我不能花钱买假货！”  
“我们没卖假货！”  
“我在上海见过桂林米粉，是有汤的！”  
“上海的不对，我们这个才是对的。”  
“把你老板叫来，让他跟我解释！”  
“我就是老板！”  
“你就是老板？”波拿巴大惊。  
“怎么回事？”  
又有两人从后厨门内冒出来，说着波拿巴听不懂的中文。“怎么吵起来了？”“阿玉你又想和客人打架？”  
“他非讲我们的米粉不正宗。”年轻人不悦地说。  
“我们这个才是正宗的！”收银台后的人也赶忙凑了过来，“你们快和他解释下！”  
“你想找的老板都在这里了，”年轻人又对波拿巴说起英语，“他们会告诉你为什么这个米粉不加汤。”  
波拿巴登时一愣。  
“一个服务生、两个厨师、一个收银……你们四个都是老板？”  
“对啊。”  
“你们都开成连锁了，还亲自打工？”  
“先生，这家店是我们的创始店，”四人中个头最高者用英语解释道，“当年我们是破产后再创业，手头很紧，舍不得花钱雇人，都是自己干的。”  
“那现在……”  
“现在我们觉得不能忘了当年的苦日子，于是约定今天又来当一次员工。”  
“原来如此！”波拿巴大喜。

当晚，Youtube人气主播Torrent更新了Twitter：  
“中国是一个伟大的国家。他们的地铁不会停运，他们的老板热爱上班，他们加班甚至不罚款！”  
配图是两碗七星拱月米粉。


End file.
